


Beloved

by AssassinPsyche



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Basically 3 couples who also love reader, Destiel - Freeform, Everyone Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Everyone Ships Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Everyone ships Michael/Lucifer, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Michafer - Freeform, Multi, NOT Wincset, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Reader is with everyone, Sabriel - Freeform, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, birthday fic, but not too slow, but they are also in love with each other., dimensions colliding, meet cute, settling down
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23852593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssassinPsyche/pseuds/AssassinPsyche
Summary: We all know that there is different dimensions, that a supernatural show exists in their world, that our world exists in the show, so what happens if our favorite characters suddenly fall through to our world? What if they discover you and have to rely on you to show them how to work this new world.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/You, Gabriel (Supernatural)/You, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lucifer (Supernatural)/You, Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural), Michael (Supernatural)/You, Reader/Everyone, Sam Winchester/You
Comments: 17
Kudos: 89





	1. Femme Energie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheshireRose247](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireRose247/gifts), [CheshireRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireRose/gifts).



Dean let out a happy sigh when he finally pulled up to the Bunker, he had to hold back from yelling out a hallelujah at finally getting home. The three of them had been on a hunt but had to spend the majority of the day driving back to the bunker. Castiel slipped from the back seat while Sam went to get their bags and Dean to gather the trash to clean up the Impala of the snacks they had eaten on the way to the Bunker.

“Oh look at that, it's 7:47,” Sam mused, “you know what that means.”

“The show Femme Energie (Woman's Energy) will be starting in thirteen minutes.” Castiel answered and Dean grinned as he headed to the kitchen.

“I'll make the popcorn!” He called over his shoulder and Sam took the chance to go and change into some sleep pants while Castiel went to get the beers. They all loved this show, the show following the life of Name Last-Name. Dean always loved the show, it along with Dr. Sexy, were his two guilty pleasures. He had been watching this since he was twelve, fifteen years ago. It had been about a (at the time) ten year old Name who went through the end of elementary school, middle school, high school, college and worked as a IT Consultant, working in a company she was basically in charge of all tech support.

Dean had thought, maybe in another reality, one where there were no monsters and his parents got to live out a long happy life in their Kansas home and Sam and he got to grow up normal: playing baseball, running around chasing tail, he might have gone to college-or a tech school-become a mechanic, a baker, a teacher...it was his fantasy so he could think about in another world being anything he wanted. This let him vicariously live the college experience he never got to live. Sam had gotten into Femme Energie (Woman's Energy) in the middle of season three from Dean and had fallen in love with it, she was a longer, a introvert who spent her time reading and he knew what it felt like to be all alone, even in a room full of people. For Castiel, who had a lot to catch up with which meant that everyday they could they would watch a episode of the show. They even ignored season fourteen so that Castiel could watch the box sets of seasons one through thirteen, watching them and Castiel had loved it.

At first it was a crash course on music and pop culture references, of course Name liked many different styles of music while Sam wasn't much of a music person and Dean was in love with seventies rock. He was reminded a lot about Dean and Sam and it felt almost as if he knew her and got to understand her. He was used to observing humanity but never one in particular and he liked seeing her and being able to observe her.

Watching her change over the year of watching the show, of course for her it was over the course of thirteen years, and then watching her change-very little compared to a thirteen years-over the year, slightly changing and he noticed the slight changes in Dean and Sam as well.

Sam had no problems with explaining things to him and Dean can be down right indulgent with explaining things to him. Still Name could sometimes be just as awkward as he is, not misunderstanding things but still.

Once the popcorn was in the microwave Dean hurried to change into a pair of pajama pants and went to get the popcorn as they all went to the 'Dean Cave', though Dean was far from the only one to use it but he was the one who had taken care of modernizing it so they could see all kinds of movies as well as home entertainment system.

They sat with Castiel and Dean on the couch, Sam had claimed the lazy chair that was Dean's favorite, but they had bought a blanket that was the same that Name had over the back of her couch that she had (bought/crochet/knit) and so he threw that over both his and Castiel's lap. Plus he was sitting away from Sam and he had the bowl of popcorn in his lap so Sam would have to wait till a commercial break to ask to pass the popcorn.

This episode was all about Name having to deal with some of her worst co-workers, mean people who purposefully made up things for her to do, constantly trying to push new tasks on her. Name had learned over time that she had to make sure that she knew what her jobs were. Of course that made the 'clique' in the workplace get mad so they constantly acted like they didn't know how to do technical things.

Still she stayed strong, she didn't cry over what they did, instead she stood strong, was always respectful but strong. She was beautiful in her own right, but especially that made her even more so. She was more curvy but he loved her (hair length) (hair color) and (eye color) eyes that they all found adorable.

They didn't make the rules, but she was beautiful and cute.

They could tell she was stressed out but she kept going and she rolled her shoulders but she powered through it. Dean for his behalf was impressed, he didn't know how he would be able to handle dealing with those idiots day in and day out. Sure, it was one thing for the people who had trouble but some were just sons of a bitches to her, dismissing her as a 'nerd'. Sam was a nerd himself but he could feel it, of course Dean never treated him badly, even when he was a freshman and Dean was a senior he always said hi to him and talked to him in the hallways, Dean only ever teased him as a nerd in good nature. Castiel didn't understand why some people were rude to her, still he was struggling to understand, all Dean had said was 'some people are assholes Cas, it's a fact of like.' which was the only thing that made somewhat sense but what Sam said made little sense, about insecurities, home life and ignorance.

The three watched, drinking their beers and munching on popcorn, laughing and smiling as they watched her be silly on her way home, dancing as she made her dinner and singing as she cleaned up afterwords.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this Dean is 27, Sam is 23, Castiel's vessel is about 28 and Reader-chan is 25. Yes, Castiel wasn't yet there when they were that age but we are pretending things happened sooner, like the year currently is 2007 and Seasons 1-3 happened over the course of one year instead of three. This is a birthday present and since my beautiful love is turning 25 the reader is 25 to. Also the name of the show is in French and German.


	2. Old Life

Name sighed as she walked into her apartment, sighing she leaned back against the door and began toeing off her work shoes and dropped her (brief case/purse/back pack) on the hook that hse had on the side of her door. She fished out her keys and cell phone dropping the keys in the little bowl beside to hold her keys and carried her cell phone further into her apartment.

The apartment wasn't much but it was home, and it had everything she needed. The living room had three bookcases crammed full of all her favorite books, a good television hooked up to all her favorite gaming systems along with the portable ones beside it. She had two DVD book cases, one held her DVDs and BluRays while the other held her games. She had some open wooded boxes that were hooked onto the roof and were painted to look like the old school Mario game blocks held the controllers to her gaming systems. There was a comfy well worn couch as well as a laptop and a coffee table.

The kitchen was big enough to hold a modest table and there was enough room for her to move around and though it wasn't something two or three people could comfortably but was big enough she could prepare her meals. Then finally was the bedroom that held as comfortable a bed she can afford, two nightstands that hold plenty of things for easy access, a dresser, and a gaming computer that she had made with her own two hands.

Name checked the time and hummed, stretching she got out two zucchinis, cutting them length-wise and scooping out the middle, she put that in a container to mix with her rice for lunch tomorrow. She took out the bag of frozen mixed veggies and followed the directions of prepping them while getting the dried beans, mixing them in with the mixed vegetables, slowly spooning the mixture into the zucchinis. She sprinkled cheese on top and allowed it to be in the oven, once it was melted and warm the meal was ready.

Name took her meal eating while she read a few pages of (current book you're reading) and sipping her drink. Name was enjoying her life but...lately...she felt a bit lonely. She had always been a loner but still she was reaching the point she sometimes wondered if she would ever find someone to share her life with.

Cleaning up after her dinner, heading to her room she changed into her pajamas. This time she put on a pair of (favorite color) short shorts and a large sweater that ends up hanging off one shoulder. This one was knitted with (color 1) and (color 2) soft yarns that are in the pattern of (snowflakes/seashells and anchors/stars, moons and suns/favorite video game). She sometimes got like that, she sometimes would wonder if she would find someone to love and to spend time with.

She wondered about an old wives tale, that if you sat right under the moonlight with a bowel of water and looked into it you would see the face of your future husband. Name decided to do it, more as something funny, a excuse to daydream about who she would like to one day be with. She had just turned twenty five, she was still young. 

So Name took her bowel of water and hummed, sitting on her balcony just allowing the slightly cool air lifting her (hair color) locks. Name was just enjoying the cool colors and the soft wind kissing along her plush (skin tone) legs and shoulders, most of her upper body being covered by the off-the-shoulder sweater. 

When she looked down she gasped and jumped, it was surprising that she didn't drop the bowl. There was actually a face in the bowl! Name blinked and rubbed her eyes, sure that she was just imagining it, but there really was a face. Or faces. The face didn't stay the same, it was constantly changing, the eyes went from blue, to green, to hazel, to blue again but a different shade, light brown, to gray and just like that the rest of the face all changed, not even hair was the same. Name's heart was pounding a desperate pattern against her ribs. Name stood and went inside, she was going to throw the water down the drain but at the last second decided not to and set it down on the counter.

Name had been planning to watch Supernatural, she had watched every episode available several times, it was one of the few sets of television shows in box sets. Supernatural was by far her favorite and she had been re-watching the series and finally gotten to her very favorite of the entire series so far.

She had planned to get a piece of the Berry Cheery Pie that she had gotten from the nearby bakery that the wife of one of her other IT coworkers and they had sent in for her birthday two days ago. Her friends had come, so this shouldn't bother her.

She had friends, she was on the right track for her career, she was working on making her own video game for fun. She had a million things to look foreword, so what if she wasn't meant to find love? There is other things, she is not less of a person for not finding love. Maybe it just meant that she would not be married? A committed relationship is more important to her then a piece of paper, but...

Why did she still feel disappointed?

She jumped when she heard thunderbolt out of nowhere and sighed. It would be raining, and really, what was better to help someone sleep than rain? So she decided instead of trying to feel normal and force herself to she would just have a nice sleep.

There was no work tomorrow and things were better in the clear morning light. She got a glass of a drink and went, putting her drink on the bedside table, plugging in her phone to charge and then climbed in between the sheets.

Normally she would make some Sleepy Time tea, but she had a feeling that she would have no trouble to sleep tonight. She was just getting relaxed when she heard a big BOOM of more thunder, she jumped but didn't do anything. However she didn't get a chance to relax again, there was suddenly a lot of weight falling on her, knocking the breath out of her and the yell of three voices and groaning that her voice slipped in to join.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, it kind of was about a glimpse into Reader-chan's life, I promise the next chapters will be more exciting.


	3. Meeting

Name groaned and felt something jumping up hearing voices, multiple voices, multiple male voices. “What the hell?”

“Who's there?” She groaned reaching over to turn on her bedside lamp and blinked a few times her eyes trying and fighting to connect to her brain. Her brain refused to accept what her (light/medium/light) eyes were seeing.

“Name Last-Name?” Dean said with those wide eyes like when he had seen Dr. Sexy in the flesh in TV land.

“The Winchesters?!” Name gasped shocked the same as the three men were, Dean was the only of the trio who had managed to speak.

“How do you know our names?” Sam questioned and Name was (rubbing her eyes/retrieving her glasses) to make sure that, indeed yes, she was seeing the Winchester brothers and Castiel.

“How do you know mine?” Name asked and Castiel tilted his head slightly.

“I believe you don't know mine, I am-”

“I know who you are Cas,” she corrected him and gave him a smile, “Castiel Winchester.”

“Yes...I suppose I am...uh, a brother to them.”

“Well that to.” Name agreed glancing between the elder Winchester brother and the angel smirking slightly before moving on, “but...you're a TV show...”

“You're on a TV show.” Sam corrected, “you are the main character of a long running slice of life show, it's called Femme Energie.”

“Huh...that's weird, you three are part of a TV show, but I think this a different world.”

“Please don't say it's called Supernatural.” Dean sighed and Name grinned and couldn't help but giggle, he looked annoyed but as she giggled his face softened slightly and Name hummed, stretching fully.

“Okay Dean, I won't say it. But come on it isn't that bad, the show is really good,” Name smiled and he shrugged, rubbing his neck. She then looked at the time and groaned, “yikes!”

“What is wrong?” Castiel looked concerned looking to the bedside table, there wasn't much there; there was a beside table light, a nightstand organizer in (bedroom aesthetic color) that would flip open and had a a large pocket-which she kept her journal and the current book she was reading, two half pockets, one she kept a tissue box, one of the square ones, in and the other she kept lotions; hand creams, cuticle cream, foot cream, light sheer lotion for the morning, and the like, and finally a mesh pocket that held (a pen and her glasses/a pen).

“It's nearly three in the morning.” Name explained and groaned, “I don't have work tomorrow but still.”

“Oh yeah, let's go guys.”

“Where do you think you're going young man?!” She teased pulling the blankets off to stand, she shivered a bit as the majority of her (skin tone) legs were exposed and it was a little chilly from the temperature shock from the warm blankets and sheets of her bed, but the top half of her body, still covered by the off-shoulder sweater, was grateful for the coolness.

“Young man? I'm pretty sure I'm older than you,” Dean put his hands on his hips looking her up and down, damn, somehow she was even more beautiful in person.

“Perhaps you are a few years older than her, but I am very old, you are very young compared to me.” Castiel mused and Name just smiled at the dark haired man-er...angel, indulgently.

“Whatever, ages aren't important right now. If you guys think that I'm going to send you out in the middle of the night, during a storm, in a world you have no connections or foot holdings you are crazy.” She stretched fully, shaking some of the sleep and humphed slightly, “hell, if you think I would send you guys out under one of these circumstances you are crazy; never mind all of the above.”

“Yes ma'am,” Sam said causing Name to smirk.

“You've got the right idea, now come on.” She walked out of the room, not looking back and the trio looked between each other, shocked at how she took control of the entire situation before turning to follow her into the hallway.

Yes ma'am indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe I like making Reader-chan sassy, I hope you guys are enjoying this.


	4. Breakfast

Name lead the men into the second bedroom which she kept as a spare bedroom, she didn't often have a guest that would stay overnight but still had the bedroom set up for that. The spare bedroom had a double bed, a side table on either side of the bed and had a simple night side lamp and on one side was a alarm clock. There was also a dresser and a mirror hung on the wall, in the closet was a handful of hangers if they needed to hang anything up.

This room did not only serve as a room for any of her friends or family who for whatever reason may need to stay the night. It also served as a storage room for several things, she was always careful that she didn't have the room become just a hoard of her things so was always careful that there was more than enough room in the guest bedroom to relax and make themselves at home.

Name picked up the corner of the blanket and delicately sniffed and hummed from the still laundered fabric. When she turned she saw the three men looking at her and she gave a nervous laugh, “I haven't had someone stay the night for a while, I didn't know if it needed to be changed, but no; it still smells like honeyed jasmine fields.” She then turned to focus fully on Castiel, “is it true you don't need to sleep?”

“I do not sleep,” Castiel agreed. 

“Well, that works out: my couch has a pull out bed, so if you guys want one of you can have the guest room, the other can have the pull out bed and Cas...I've got books, movies, shows...plenty of stuff to keep you busy if you don't mind.”

“That is very kind of you.”

“Of course, so which of you are staying in the room?”

It was decided that Sam would be the one in the bedroom while Dean slept on the pull out couch, which did require a change of sheets. Name took her time then to go to crawl back in between the sheets.

Time for sleep.

\- - - - -

When Name woke up for some reason she was still open to what had happened, Sam, Dean and Castiel were in her apartment. And thinking this was strange that you would just accept it, but it was so real. Glancing into the guest bedroom she could see a body under the covers.

Oh.

It really was happening. Okay than. But first breakfast.

“Good morning Name,” Castiel said looking up from the book he was reading, he had started on the comfy chair but sometime throughout the night had ended up sitting on the side of the pull out bed, Dean deep asleep.

“Morning Cas,” she went to begin gathering some ingredients and her cookbook. “Waffles sound good for breakfast?” She asked even though he didn't eat, “wait, are you able to eat?”

“I can but don't require sustenance.”

Name was pretty much finished with making the waffles when Dean jumped waking up. He looked around before seeing Castiel and name and gave them a grin, “morning sunshines.” He winked and Name blushed but Castiel didn't seem to react.

“Morning Dean, you're just in time for breakfast, waffles, I just have to cook the batter. Would you mind getting Sam awake?”

“Of course Name, you need any help with anything else?”

“Just to set the table possibly.”

“I can handle that.” Castiel looked confident that he could do so.

“Okay, plates are there, silverware is over there,” Name pointed to both places, “thank you Cas.” Sam came in rubbing his eyes looking tired. “Morning Sammy-oh, sorry Sam.”

“Uh...Sammy's fine, if you want.”

“Thank you.” She knew how important it was to him, that only Dean was allowed to call him Sammy, or maybe he just disliked Gordon. “Is tea good for everyone?”

“Sure, I like tea.” Sam agreed and Dean nodded and Name frowned, figuring that he did like coffee, if the book Nevermore was to be believed.

“I don't have work today so I will have some tea, but if any of you want coffee, I have plenty of that to.” Name smiled and grabbed to set the coffee machine up and a mug sitting there, she put the kettle on and smiled, “well I've got English Breakfast, Irish Breakfast, Lady Grey and (favorite tea for the morning).”

With that Dean had coffee, Castiel tried a glass of milk and Sam and you shared a pot of tea. Between the four they ate their breakfast and talked trying to figure out exactly what had happened. None of them were able to figure out how or why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like it, and that it made some kind of sense.


	5. Names

“So...the plan?” Castiel asked and Dean sighed the simple fact remained that he didn't have any plan, he still didn't understand what had happened nor any way that he could get them back to their own world. At least nothing he could think of.

“I don't know.”

“Well I've got a computer, you could look stuff up or whatever.” You offered them and shrugged, “whatever, you guys are more than welcome to stay here as long as you guys want.” She then giggled, “of course stay or go you guys need to get some fake ideas.” Normally she would not think that, much less suggest it, but this was Team Free Will.

“True.” Sam agreed and with that Name took her leave to wash her face and do her normally morning routine. She took a bit of extra time since she didn't have to rush to finish so she could finish getting ready for work and pack her lunch before going to work. Once she is done she went to change into some home clothing since she wasn't planning on going anywhere anyway, she put on a (house dress/sweatpants and loose shirt) on before heading out to find the trio of men.

Sam was clicking at her computer looking worried while Dean was at the sink washing the dishes which was a pleasant surprise. Name was sure that was something she would have to do but Dean was already almost done while Castiel was sitting observing Dean washing the dishes.

“What's up?” You asked and Sam looked up and groaned.

“I don't understand it; I looked through all our normal sites but...none of them are here?” He groaned and Name sighed before sitting down, getting herself comfortable.

“Is it possible that there just are no supernatural creatures?” She asked and they looked at her shocked, “think about it, this is another universe.” She then shrugged, “you say you've been watching my life for years, have you ever seen any hint that meant that there was possibly any supernatural influences?”

“I did not notice anything while we were 'binging' the show.” Castiel explained and Name shook her head giggling at Dean and Sam obviously looking embarrassed.

“If you guys only knew how many times I re-watched Supernatural.” She giggled, “but anyway, yeah, probably don't have any things to kill here.” Name then smirked and looked between them, “tell me that one of you can hack?”

“Charlie taught us some basics.” Dean agreed and sighed, “guess I'll need to get us some fake IDs, Sammy you get to work on the credit cards.” 

“Okay, Cas, what's your last name?”

“I...uhm, I don't have a last name, angels don't break themselves apart like humans do, we each have a unique name.”

“Wait, each of you?”

“Yes.”

“So there is no other angel that's name is Castiel?” Sam asked and Castiel nodded, “oh wow.”

“Damn, well I guess if everyone has their own name and no one else does there isn't a need for last names.” Dean still seemed shocked, “besides I don't think it matters Sam, Cas is one of us; he's a Winchester.”

“I don't think it is a good idea to go with the name Winchester.” Name spoke up still smiling a bit of the way that Castiel looked at the brothers understanding that they accepted and cared for them, he was their best friend.

“Why not?”

“The name Winchester is pretty famous because of the show, considering how much you look like them, if you go as the name you'll cause a riot.” She then smirked, “you already look like Jensen Ackles, Jared Padaleki, and Misha Collins, having the names Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester and Castiel Winchester...”

“What about Campbell?”

“Guess that will work, why not have Cas go by Cassiel? Then the nickname Cas would work.” Castiel looked at them and hummed before shaking his head.

“You know of Cassiel? I have not seen him in a long time.”

“Who's Cassiel?” Dean asked and Castiel smiled.

“The angel of Thursday.”

“Wait, I thought you were the angel of Thursday.” Sam asked and Castiel looked at the younger Winchester brother like he had grown a second head.

“There are more than one angel for each day of the week.”

“How many?” Name was the one to ask, she was curious.

“Four.” Castiel seemed to have understand everyone in the room's shock, “surly you all know how much can be done in a day. There are three angels; one who covers the planning, one who covers the doing, one who covers the reviewing of the day's event and then the angel who is the one who supervises as the captain; that was Cassiel.”

“Wait, I thought you were in a garrison?!” Castiel nodded at Dean.

“Yes, I am a Seraph, which means that I am a warrior as well.”

“Then which of the three things were you the angel of?”

“The doing. I am an angel of fire.” Castiel said this, as everything else, like he was stating the weather, “surly you can not be surprised, I even wrote how I am the angel of fire on your ribs.” At that point Name started to giggle, she had seen the person who translated it on the internet, basically it said 'Dean is MINE and I will kill you if you touch a hair on his head' just more poetically. Yes please.

“Okay so Cassiel....last name?” Sam asked and Castiel was then stuck before Name hummed.

“Just do something common like Smith or Williams or Baker...”

“Cassiel Baker,” Sam agreed, “and Dean and Sam Campbell.” 

“Sounds good, get that stuff while I go out and grab some stuff.”

“Do you need any help?”

“Nah, I just want to grab some stuff for you guys; pajamas, some jeans and shirts, and some stuff for you guys to wash with.”

“Are you sure Name?” Dean asked worried and Name nodded.

“Yeah it's fine. I'll be back in a bit, see you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you guys liked this chapter and enjoyed it, and some sneaky Destiel in there.


	6. Flirting

It took a bit of time, it wasn't as simple as making an ID and they were set, the three had no car, no weapons, no contacts except Name. They would be stuck here for a while and knew it was very generous of her to take on three house guests indefinitely so all tried to make it as easy as possible for her. Sam, ever the early riser, would make breakfast as well as pack her lunch for work, Castiel always was a bit of a groomer and did the daily upkeep of cleaning and Dean took care of dinner and washing the dishes.

Name felt like she was being spoiled: she got to sleep in a forty minutes since she didn't have to make breakfast nor pack her lunch, she came home to her home clean and dinner always only a few minutes from being done and then the dishes were washed.

They were able to then get jobs with their phony ID and papers, the three were going stir crazy probably having to always be in the small two bedroom apartment. They had no reason to leave except for grocery shopping; and even though Sam ran daily and Dean and Castiel took a walk together right after lunch everyday they would still have cabin fever, neither were used to staying in one place for extended periods of time.

Dean got a job at a mechanic shop when he was able to prove that he knew cars. He preferred older cars but could work the newer cars as welll, impressing Jeff and Easton, the owner and his nephew. Castiel went for what he knew and got a job at a gas station while Sam fell on how he got his money for groceries and later an apartment for himself and Jess, becoming a waiter.

Name took to her new life very well, she enjoyed getting to know the three men, it was nice to have someone at home to talk and go grocery shopping with made the chore of grocery shopping go by faster. Then with the three extra incomes it made things a lot easier to pay for things, and it made things simpler.

Name had taken some time to make (favorite comfort food) on her day off and Dean could sometimes be a bit of a clean freak and today was his day off as well he had done a deep scrub of the kitchen and dust the blinds and cleaned the bathroom, even the floor.

Sam and Castiel had to work that day so they came home when the meal was only about ten minutes from being done. “Hey guys, dinner will be done soon.” She smiled at them and both grinned back, glad to be home again.

“It is good to be back home, where's Dean? I thought he had today off to,” Castiel looked around and she nodded.

“Yeah, he kind of got into one of his cleaning binges, he's changing clothing.” The guest room was the one that held their things but Sam was the one who slept in that bed while Dean had found the pull out couch comfortable enough to sleep and had even taken to sleeping five hours instead of four.

“I'm going to go take a shower, I smell like the food.” Sam had come to hate the nearby restaurant that he worked at and now always smelled like and couldn't stand the food. It was a normal thing, the last thing that Name wanted to do was to go and fix small little glitches from people who didn't understand the most basic of computers and circuits and just ignore or forget every time she explains it so they don't have to wait for her to get to their ticket.

“I will set the table.” Castiel said and did so, he was able to just slip off his vest that had a name tag of just 'Cas' and he was in his normal clothing of a pair of khakis, a white button up and an always crooked tie. He was on the lookout for a trench coat but so far no dice.

Dinner was good, it had been a long time since Dean and Sam had a home cooked meal. Considering how they reacted when Jody had made them a chicken dinner, one that is shaped like an actual chicken. So they were more than happy to eat up the (favorite comfort food).

“This is really good,” Dean hummed happily eating a giant bite and Name couldn't help but giggle, “what?”

“Nothing, nothing, it is just that you are enjoying my cooking so much, I had a friend who used to love to cook and have others enjoying his cooking.” She explained and hummed and he shrugged.

“I'm a simple man, it doesn't take a lot to make me happy: an honest day's pay for an honest day's work, a good home-cooked meal, a piece of pie and some time to relax.”

“And watch your stupid medical soap operas?” Sam snarked and Dean glared over at his little brother.

“Shut up, bitch.”

“Make me, jerk.”

“The boys do enjoy the dinner you made us. Thank you Name.” Castiel spoke up and Name chuckled a bit.

“Oh it's no problem, the sound is nice.” She hummed, “tell you what, if you guys will clean up for me, I'll do the home-cooked meal every weak.” Dean and Sam at this point looked at her with wide, awe-filled eyes.

“Really?” Sam questioned and though it kind of confused her she nodded.

“Oh babe, you so are going to regret making that offer; I'll happily clean this entire place every day for your cooking.” Dean gave her a wink with his princess liked eyes, seriously-how was he so cute and hot at the same time?!

“Dean, dude, you're over doing it.” Sam tried to reign his older brother in and Name just gave a chuckle.

“Oh leave him be Sam, Dean's just a natural flirt; I know he isn't into me like that, I'm way too heavy.” Name said it simply, to her it was just a common fact but it had all of them looking at her shocked, “what?” She was confused, “he's a ten, I'm a three.”

“I don't understand what that means.”

“It's the idea of a scale of who is hot, from one to ten, but Name seems to be confused.” Sam tried to explain to Castiel but it was Dean who had to really explain it to the angel.

“Okay Sam, I know hearing this about your brother has to be awkward but he is hot.”

“No not that Name, but thank you darling, it's that you're not a three. You're hot.” Dean gave another wink and couldn't help but chuckle at the blush spreading across her cheeks and looking away obviously embarrassed.

“Yes, Name is very attractive. Beautiful.” Castiel agreed causing her to be even more embarrassed.

Poor dear didn't know what to do with herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter and enjoy, I'm bad at flirting and so trying to write Dean flirting is kind of hard.


	7. Confessions

The first real destiel situation that Name got to see was as they were sitting around the table making up the week's shopping list. Name had started making lists because she always forgot them if she didn't have a list and in order to have a list, as she wasn't exactly crazy enough to consider grocery shopping fun, she had computer games or (hobby) to do instead. Though with Sam and Dean it was much faster, Castiel didn't really understand people enough so he would go with either of the men or Name herself and do the checklist.

While they were trying to figure out what they wanted for Thursday dinner she saw it. Dean and Castiel were looking deeply into each others eyes. They were doing their eye sex! Sam frowned when he saw the smile that Name was doing, she was really nice and he liked her smile but this was...different.

She looked not just happy but excited, downright giddy. He followed the path of her (light/medium/dark) eyes and froze as he saw it. They were doing that thing again. That thing where they looked into each others eyes like they were having entire conversations with nothing but their eyes. It always made Sam feel like he was encroaching on some intimate, private moment. It got pretty annoying when it was all the time, like Sam couldn't escape it.

“Oh my gosh, I'm finally seeing it. In person.” The last word was almost a squeal, the kind that was so high he was pretty sure that dogs could hear it better than he or any other human can. “Destiel~” she sighed happily and Sam somehow kept in his laughter from coming out as she used the hated word. Dean fought to hide his attraction and love for Castiel from himself, so having other people actually have a name for it always made him uncomfortable.

But everyone knew.

“This is so pure~” she all but whispered to herself looking for all the world like a happy mother. When the two finally did stop from looking each other up and down and at their lips and licking their own that she spoke again. “I have a question for you two,” she said when she was absolutely sure that they were done, “why won't you two just kiss already?” She smiled like she hadn't just asked that, “I've wanted to ask that a long time.”

“Dean flirts with you and you wonder when he is going to kiss Cas? I like you.” Sam managed, somehow, to say between his laughter.

“What? They are so in love, it is so sweet, but so obvious. Everyone can tell, they just have to be around the two of you for five minutes.” Dean just looked at her shocked and Name smiled a bit, “it is so sweet.”

“You think Dean and I are in love?” Castiel asked and Name raised a single (eye color) borw.

“You obviously are. Dean is hot and is the goodest boy, and Cas is the softest boy.” She smiled and giggled, “can either of you honestly look me, or anyone else in the eye, and say you don't love each other?”

“I...I mean we...” Dean stuttered and looked away from Castiel and Name saw this and frowned, taking a few steps towards him, offering up her hand to gently lay on his.

“Dean, honey, do you hear Cas denying anything?”

“But he-”

“Dean, you already knew I love you.” Castiel frowned, tilting his head like a kitten, squinting slightly. “How did you not know? I told you I love you.”

“Wait, you said 'I love all of you.'” Dean looked at him shocked and Castiel shook his head.

“The first I love you was for you only, the I love all of you was for everyone else, they are my family.” Dean looked at him shocked and looked away.

“I...Cas I love you.” Dean said and everyone was staring as he did, no one really thought he'd say the words. He then looked over to Name and he looked at him like he was ashamed, “but...not just you but...Name...” Instead of getting angry or being hurt Castiel just smiled and nodded.

“Me to.”

Hold on, wait a minute, record screech. Did Dean Winchester and Castiel just say that they love not only each other but her as well?

What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe I hope you guys like this chapter and Reader-Chan being shocked.


	8. Negotiations

“So you like Dean?” Name asked Castiel and he nodded.

“Yes.”

“And you like me?”

“Yes.”

“And Dean you like Cas?”

“Yes, and I like you. I don't understand it, I just do.” Dean was looking away as if he thought that she, or Castiel or Sam or somebody was going to start yelling at him.

“Okay...well...” Name was kind of out of her element, she hadn't thought that any of them would like her, it wasn't a thought that had crossed her mind, for two of the three to was still throwing her for a loop. One she had no idea how to make right.

“And you, Name? Do you like any of us?” Sam was the one to talk this time and before she could stutter out an answer she realized something peculiar about what he asked: he asked if she liked any of them, not if she liked Dean or Castiel.

“Do I like 'any of you'?”

“Yeah, I can't hold it back from them, they have excellent taste.” Sam did some of his rarely seen, but obviously very much existent, flirting.

“S-Sam do you...” she couldn't finish that sentence, it was as if something was trapping her voice in her throat plus she didn't know what she would do if she were wrong?

“Yeah, so it depends on who you like Name, or if you even want any of us.” He then chuckled, “the whole only two person relationship doesn't work for everyone.” Her eyes widened at what Sam was suggesting.

“But Dean is your brother.”

“And Cas is like a brother to me,” Sam nodded, “I wouldn't be in a relationship with them, not like that.” He shuddered in disgust, the idea of being with Castiel romantically was the same to him as being with Dean romantically. Ew. Just gross, no thank you. Just no.

“So, what are you suggesting?” Name needed him to tell her exactly what he was suggesting in plain words, none of this 'if you know what I mean' stuff. She needed straightforward. And somehow he knew that, knew exactly what she needed and did it.

“I mean, if you were to be in a relationship with me as well as being in one with Dean and Cas to I'd be okay with it.” Sam explained and sighed, “like a polyamoury thing, I am polyamourous anyway.”

“Poly-what?”

“It means I have a habit of loving more than one person at a time.” Sam explained and sighed, “but if we were to do this, it'd have to be something everyone involved wanted.” Sam shrugged, “about what the agreements are.”

“Agreements?”

“Well, some leave it like an open relationship, others have closed ones-that's what I normally would do-if we did this that means that like if Cas is with Dean and you, he wouldn't be with anyone else, I'd only be with you, Dean would only be with Cas and you and you'd only be with the three of us.”

“That seems fair,” Castiel hummed, “and Dean?”

“I...I mean it...kind of weird to be with the same girl as my brother.” Sam glared feeling that Dean was being disrespectful but Name spoke up.

“That is fair, it'd be kind of strange for me to kiss him than immediately after kiss you, like would that be an indirect Wincest kiss?” And just like that Sam saw where Dean was coming from and gagged a bit. The Slash Fans, that wanted Dean/Sam as in together, and didn't seem to care that they were brothers.

“Exactly,” Dean was relieved that Name understood where he was coming from. “So if I were to do this, it'd have to be like no kissing or if it goes there having sex with us on the same day or something.”

“That seems fair or...well maybe just a few hours and only if it's on the lips?” Name counter-offered, “like would it make you uncomfortable if I kissed him on the cheek and then you on the cheek? If it does that's fine, just trying to find the edges here.”

“I guess that would be okay.”

“I have no interest in Sam like that-he is my brother-and so we will all share you and you will share Dean with me and me with Dean.” Castiel hummed and for the first time took Dean's hand. Destiel was holding hands! Yes! “We will all be with no one outside of this...poly relationship and you will not kiss either on the lips or copulate right after the other.” Castiel then squinted his eyes, “I don't mind if you do that to Dean, but perhaps do not kiss or copulate with me right after Sam as well?”

“Seconded.” Sam agreed and Name nodded looking at them shyly.

“That all sounds good to me.” Before she could say anything else there was a bunch of banging and a yell. They reacted instantly, Sam jumping up and pulling Name into his arms, hiding her face in his chest looking ready to use his body as a human shield for her while Dean looked ready to defend them but Castiel got in front of Dean, pushing the green eyed hunter behind him, before freezing.

“Gabriel?!”

“What the midget?” Dean questioned and Name felt Sam go stock still, air getting trapped in his lungs and slowly moved keeping Name behind him. She could glance a bit, seeing shoulder length blonde hair but not much else.

“Oh...hi Samshine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not poly at all but think that this would be a pretty good negotiation for it. And surprise! Gabe is now here!


	9. Brother

Gabriel didn't seem to share the same shock as the others in the room, instead pulling Sam into his arms as soon as the man had stumbled close enough. “Gabe?!” He questioned once again and that got the arch angel to actually answer him.

“I missed you so much Sammich.” Gabriel cooed pulling the much taller man down to wrap his arms around him and run his fingers through the long hair. He let out a gasp though as Sam almost violently yanked himself from Gabriel's arms. “Sam?” This confused Dean, Castiel, and Name who were confused, wondering if their eyes deceived them or if Gabriel looked hurt, Sam however just looked angrier.

“You were dead! You let me mourn you!” Sam yelled getting closer again, not to pull him into his arms like Gabriel had done but like he wanted to hit him. He didn't though, just put up a hand holding up two fingers, “twice!” He then shook his head and turned, not saying anything more.

It shouldn't have affected him so much but Gabriel looked like someone had just ripped his heart out. Everyone was staring at each other silently, the slamming of the bedroom door causing them to all flinch. It was that sound that got Name to move and take control.

“Dean, go talk to Sam,” she took Gabriel's hand who was staring like he was catatonic but at the touch of her hand he jumped and seemed snapped out of it. “Cas, could you make a pot of tea?” Castiel might have some struggle when it came to human technology, the story of Dean teaching him to use the phone made her laugh. Still he could work the kettle just fine and understood how many tea bags to go into the teapot.

Name led Gabriel to the kitchen table, setting him down and going to cut a piece of the apple pie she had made, the show made it out that Gabriel liked cake more but the fact remained that Dean loved pie and it was a pretty easy thing to make some homemade pie and since Dean did most of the baking...pie it was. Luckily he didn't stick to just one kind because everyone would get tired of it pretty soon if so.

She set the pie in front of him and sat down, “take some deep breaths, hun, okay?” He looked between the pie and her before nodding and taking the fork. As soon as the tea was ready Name got up to grab the honey, sugar and lemon juice. “How do you take your tea?” She asked pouring three cups, one for each of them.

“Just...just some sugar, sugar.”

\- - - - -

Dean opened the door and Sam looked up looking ready to yell at him but paused seeing it was Dean. It sent a stab through Dean's heart because how many times did he see that when they were teenagers? When Sam was yelling and fighting with their dad.

“Dean...I...”

“You want to tell me what all that was about, Sammy?” Sam looked down and Dean sighed but easily slipped into his protective big brother role. He always was but it was not often that he took on the role he did when they were kids, a while since Sam needed a parent. “You sounded hurt. You want to tell me something Sam?”

“Gabe and I...we...”

“Wait...did you get freaky with the midget?” To say he was shocked was an understatement, when?!

“You're with Cas!” Sam glared and Dean shrugged.

“Yeah but Cas is great, all the other angels are dicks with wings. I guess Gabe isn't that bad compared to the other assholes but-”

“Wait, you have a problem with him being an angel?”

“Well I don't known if having a problem is really anything, I don't know when you could have, like the time line doesn't make sense.” Dean then paused and looked at Sam, “what are you talking about?”

“I thought you had a problem that he's a guy.”

“Why would I have a problem he's a...oh yeah, I didn't even know you swung that way.” Dean was shocked at that, coming to that realization.

“You...you don't care?”

“That you're into guys? Nah, why wo-” the older Winchester suddenly froze as something seemed to click, “you thought I, what, wouldn't...”

“Wouldn't accept it.”

“Why?!”

“Dean, every time a guy came onto you, you said you didn't swing that way.”

“And if a girl I wasn't into flirted I'd claim I was gay.” Sam started and Dean sighed, “it's easier for people to take rejection when they think I just don't swing that way.”

“Why didn't you ever tell me about any guys then?”

“You really want to know about the entries into my little black book?” Dean smirked and Sam shook his head, no, definitely not. “I really didn't go that far with guys, I need to really trust a guy because of the practicality.”

“Practic-” Sam cut off as his eyes widened. Oh. That way, he did not need to know that. Did not need to know what his brother preferred in the bedroom.

“Yeah, so aside from that one nice guy when I was in high school, heh he got my first kiss, I didn't often...well you know.”

“Why didn't you tell me?” Sam asked surprised that Dean never even pointed out a guy he thought was hot seeing how often he mentioned a hot woman to Sam.

“Didn't want to have a repeat of dad.”

“Excuse me?” Why did Dean bring up dad now?

“When I was like seven or eight I told dad about a crush of mine. He didn't take it...well.” Dean quieted down then and Sam's eyes widened, Dean didn't need to tell him anymore, what he didn't say said it all. His brother as a little kid must have told John one of the few times the man was around that he had a crush, a crush on a boy, and who knows what John did but whatever it was obviously wasn't good.

“You thought I'd hate you?”

“No...just thought you'd...” Dean shrugged and Sam frowned.

“Is that why you've gone so long without admitting your feelings for Cas?” That was the one thing that didn't make sense to him, why suddenly be okay with it?

“Well you see I used to think my attraction to men was just physical but with Cas it's so much more...” Dean sighed, “I guess that is why I treated him so bad, I wanted to push him away so I wouldn't feel so much for him, I didn't think I had a chance.”

“So you always knew you were gay and found out you were more gay than you thought?” That was even more shocking to Sam, that Dean had always been attracted to men and Sam had no idea.

“Well I like girls to.” Dean shrugged, “but then he said he wanted the 'destiel' and you didn't look angry or disgusted or...yeah...so what was holding me back?”

“Dean.” Sam whispered before smiling, “I'm glad you finally got through it and are with Cas now. You both deserve to be happy.”

“Thanks Sammy.”

\- - - - -

The piece of pie Name had given Gabriel was demolished and each of them had drank two cups of tea each and the little bit left over was ice cold. Sam came and pulled the last chair and sat down while Dean pulled Castiel away, “come on baby, lets go take a walk in the park.” Dean whispered offering his hand to Name, “you coming darlin'?”

Name looked between him and Gabriel and Sam, Sam nodded and Gabriel took a steading breath so she stood and patted Gabriel's hand before following Dean and Castiel.

“So...explain.”

“I missed you, Samshine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was almost completely about the brotherly relationship between Dean and Sam, I wasn't planning that but I really like it.


	10. New Contender

Sam looked away from Gabriel, though they were sitting in the table together no one was talking. Only Sam and Gabriel knew really what was going on even though the others could guess. Dean was brimming with things to say, back then when they dealt with Gabriel he would not have been okay with a supernatural creature coming near his baby brother in any way but the fact that the trickster archangel had obviously hurt him was ticking off every big brother instinct he had. It was only Name on one side and Castiel on the other holding him back from saying anything, Sam was on Name's other side and across from him was Gabriel who was on Castiel's other side.

Sam stared Gabriel down but his eyes were hard. It was the first time Name had seen his eyes like this, normally the hazel eyes were warm and gentle or confused, never so angry. But she could see the hurt behind it. Gabriel would meet his eyes for a few moments before looking away, looking down like someone who knows they are in so much trouble. It was obvious Sam felt no need to say anything and Gabriel didn't know what to say, so it left it to the three of them to do something about it.

“Uh so Gabriel,” it was Name who finally spoke, he turned to her immediately and now instead of his eyes flitting everywhere the honey gold eyes were now focused solely on the (eye color) eyed woman. “How'd you get here?”

“What do you mean how did I get here?” he looked genuinely confused and mistaking what he meant she opened her mouth to explain. She had no idea how she'd accomplish that, how do you explain to someone-even an archangel who had lived on earth for who really knew how long as his cover as Loki being in witness protection-that they were in another dimension. “You're the one who called me here, Name.” She froze when he said this and the other four were staring at the archangel.

“What the hell does that mean?” Dean was the one who questioned, glaring at Gabriel and the archangel rolled his eyes.

“Can't you tell...wait...oh sugar, did you not know you did it?” Gabriel frowned and sighed, “I felt it, all the way in our universe.” Gabriel then smiled, “you were scrying, weren't you?”

“Yes, how'd you know?”

“So what exactly were you trying to see then?” Gabriel asked and before she could tell him that she had been trying to see the face of who she would end up with, why would that have to do with it?

“Seriously Gabe? What does that have to do with anything?!” Sam glared at him and Gabriel reached foreword but Sam pulled his hand away.

“Samoose, please...”

“No Gabe, you could have come back at any time, years Gabe! It's been years, you let me mourn you! Twice!” He had yelled but then he took a few deep breaths. “It's too late Gabe, I've moved on.” Name's heart broke at this, despite what he was saying it was obvious that he wasn't and so she reached foreword taking Sam's hand, he looked down and smiled giving a reassuring squeeze. But that wasn't what she was doing, she reached with her opposite hand to take Gabriel's hand and moved the two hands together. “Name?”

“Sammy, you obviously still care about him.” She gave him a smile, “I want you to be happy.”

“Sammy?” Gabriel was hopeful, it was obvious and Sam sighed but did not pull his hands out of Gabriel's.

“If you want me again Gabriel, you'll have to understand that I'm with Name now.” He shook his head at the painful look on Gabriel's face. “I don't think I can be fully happy without you, but I can't be without her either. You'll have to be willing to share me with her.”

“Of course Samshine, anything,” Gabriel quickly agreed before looking confused and looked over to Name, “Name, honey, can you tell me what you were scrying for?”

“Oh...uhm...” she was kind of shocked as he was getting what he wanted but answered, “I was...uhm I was trying to see who my future partner would be.”

“Oh, interesting,” Gabriel chuckled and smirked, “I felt something pulling me but fought it, of course Cassie, Sammy and Dean-O couldn't or even know it was happening.” Gabriel glanced over at Sam, “did you two just end up together?”

“Something like that,” Dean shook his head, “it's a bit more complicated.”

“We are in a polyamours relationship, it isn't very complicated, Dean,” Castiel said in his normal dead-pan way and it caused Name to giggle. Dean looked at Castiel with a dead pan expression of his own before a small smile broke on his face and he leaned over to press a kiss to Castiel's cheek.

“Oh so you're all together, hopefully not Sam and Dean together.” Gabriel said before raising an eyebrow, “though I couldn't see Sammy with Cassie.” At this Castiel looked scandalized and Sam went green almost gagging.'

“Both of those are equally gross,” Sam shuddered, “Cas is like a brother to me, and Dean is my brother; Name is with the three of us but Dean and Cas are together to.”

“That makes a lot more sense, that might just work.”

“I'm sorry?”

“No, nothing like that sweet cheeks.” Gabriel chuckled, “you ever notice the way those two eye fuck?” He chuckled, “but your souls~”

“What about our souls?” Name asked and he chuckled a bit.

“Well Dean's soul is bright, but that's all I can tell, it shines so brightly that his body barely holds it, but yours and Samshine's is like delicious.” Gabriel gave her a wink, “Sam's is like light whip cream but yours is like dark sensual silky chocolate.”

“Really?” Name asked and looked interested while the other men looked a bit confused while Castiel was burying his face into Dean's shoulder embarrassed.

“Yeah, and if you're cool with it, I'll so share Sammy, hell why not share you to?” He then licked his lips a bit and gave a wink, “hmm sweet cheeks?”

“Well it has to do with Cas and Dean to.” Name blushed at the flirting, despite Dean and Sam flirting pretty often and Castiel's own version of flirting which was mostly looks, this had been the most straightforward flirting that she had experienced. Gabriel made a face and shook his head at that.

“No thanks hun, I took care of Cassie when he was a fledgling and Dean...just not like that.” He smirked when he saw Castiel relax slightly and chuckled, “relax Cassie, I've got no interest in Dean-O like that, we're too alike, I think most I'd be is a friend.”

“Agreed.” Dean shuddered, the two of them were too similar, it would be like being with Sam. “No offense man, but I've got no interest in you like that.”

“Well okay, but just because Dean and Cas are okay with sharing me with Sam doesn't mean that they will automatically be okay with sharing me with you to.” She then paused and sighed, “it kinda depends, I've never had a relationship like this, so does it mean that you have to be okay with me sharing Dean with Cas and Cas with Dean and they have to be okay with you and Sam together?”

“I don't know much about how other couples do that.” Castiel wondered, “perhaps we should do more research?”

“Nah, it depends on how people view it.” Dean shook his head, “it depends on what everyone agrees with.”

“So what, like Gabe and I are the same as Cas and Dean?” Sam questioned, “like how Cas and Dean are together as well as with Name, Gabe and I will be while with Name?” Sam questioned.

“That sounds perfect, Samshine.”

“That seems adequate, Sam is a brother to me and Gabriel is as well.”

“Yeah, sounds good, you hurt Sam again or you hurt Name I'll make sure you really die.” Dean threatened and Gabriel held up his hands and nodded but he was still grinning.

“I don't know,” Name shrugged and all looked over at her and Gabe frowned.

“I'm sorry sweetheart, are you not comfortable with me?” Name shook her head and sighed.

“Listen, if you want Sam you don't have to be with me to, we could just both share Sam.” Gabriel chuckled and shook his head.

“Well honey, if you do not want me that's fine with me, but did you miss the point. Like I told you sweet cheeks, you soul is like dark chocolate: rich dark and smooth, and you have the curves, if you don't want to have me join you that is fine but I do want you to.” Gabriel winked and chuckled, “is that blush on those cheeks a yes or are you just embarrassed?” Gabriel smirked and she looked down and nodded.

“Okay, we can try.” She agreed and he smirked, a hot guy and a hot girl, all in one day, score! Plus one of his favorite little brothers and a possible best friend with Dean. Damn this was a good day~

“Okay sweet cheeks, how about we make lunch?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually pretty long for me, I could go for it to be longer but I hope you guys like it and getting to see Gabriel, finally we get Sabriel! I love this because my two favorite things is to do reader-insterts and shipping and this story I can do both!


	11. Barista

Gabriel had spent his time since leaving heaven working as a trickster, he loved the idea of bringing punishment to those who deserved it in life to save those who had suffered as well as bring some amount of justice for the victims. He never took a job unless it was to get closer to his target, and though he did the same in a pretty wide radius it wasn't the same. He normally would move from place to place, with no companion other than a dog. He could have just used his grace to make a dog but he rather give a home to a stray over that.

He had taken in many dogs in his time, and every single one of them were given their own name. The many different ways he had named a dog the same thing but in different languages was not funny. Just spot he had named over fifty dogs in names that meant spot or spotted, not the least of which was Cerberus, but not one of them had been the same, some he even named them names in Enochian.

Thanks to his constant movements he rarely ran into a hunter of any kind, whether the loose collectives of hunters, the Men of Letters, or any of the other societies that existed, some still existed today while others had been lost to time. Other tricksters, both actual pagan gods but many of their demigod children, had run ins with them but to get a hold of a trickster was very rare. Tricksters were squirreley and slipperier than an eel, the best most could do was to do something to keep tricksters away from the home. Of course they wouldn't stop Gabriel, but he tried to stay away from them to cover up, of course if they were in need of a lesson Gabriel would wait till they left their home. 

But now that he was staying in one spot he had to find something else to occupy his time. At first he tried fiddling with the computer and gaming system but he ended up messing up and it was a good thing that Sam was able to fix it. He tried art with Dean, gardening with Castiel, cuddling and reading with Sam, gaming, even tried to pick up weaving and spinning. Nothing worked, even going between the activities left him lethargic.

Everyone noticed: Name saw how he got more and more lethargic, Sam saw how sad he was when he got home, Dean noticed he wasn't too into pranking, Cas noticed how he wouldn't hum and all of that. Reader sets up a 'family meeting' afterwords and none of them know what it is but after dinner she has them all sit together at the kitchen table and talk.

“So Name, what is up babe?” Dean asked, he honestly thought it would be something like planning out the meal plan for the house, or lunches as there wasn't always enough leftovers.

“It's about Gabe.”

“Me?” Gabriel echos looking shocked and scared and Name, luckily, sees he is freaking out.

“Not anything bad Gabe!” She appeased reaching out offering her hand, “I'm just worried about you.” She explained and he blinked staring at her, “I've just noticed you've been looking unhappy, we need to have open communication in this relationship honey.” Gabriel had calmed down and looked down before sighing and nodding.

“I guess so yeah, I think I'm just going stir crazy here all the time.” Gabriel confesses and Sam felt like an idiot, he had noticed how Gabriel was but never thought that might be the problem..

“I have found that having a job is a good way to keep leaving the house often.” Castiel said and Gabriel's eyes lit up before looking down.

“But what should I do?” He shrugged, “every job I ever took was always more to get close to my target, I don't know what I'd want to do.” He shrugged, “dishing out punishments was always my job, even when I did my archangel duties I was the angel of justice first.”

“Dude, you killed the guy.” Dean raised an eyebrow and Gabriel gave his friend a deadpan look.

“That professor was using his control of their grades to force 'hot young co-ed babes' have sex with him.” Dean went pale and Sam sighed, he knew that to Dean when he was confronted with evil humans he was stuck. He had been taught from the time he was small what was important to do was save people, to save humans, but when people were the ones were evil, demons he got it was people who were crazy.

“Fucking hell dude,” Name shuddered a bit, “I know you guys have about protecting humans from the supernatural but damn, I'm with Gabe. Kill that fucker.” She shook her head, “but that is beside the point, you could try out a bunch of different jobs until you find one you like; I know the coffee shop at my work is looking for a Batista if you want to start, or we can look for some more jobs if you want. Name worked at a big company and there was a coffee shop in the building at the bottom floor, something that many people stopped by to get a coffee before they headed up to whichever floor they worked at, Name even got a cup along with a breakfast sandwich and pastry when she slept through breakfast.

“Well...I need to start somewhere, right?” Gabriel smiled and Name chuckled.

\- - - - -

The next morning after Gabriel managed to get the job, thanks to the fake letters of recommendations and past history that Sam was luckily able to hack. They wouldn't be able to do this constantly but all it would be needed was for this once, by the next job he'd have the coffee shop to focus on. Dean was making breakfast while he let Castiel sleep a bit longer, he'd not wake his angel up until breakfast was almost finished. Just long enough for Castiel to grumble out of bed and then drink half a cup of his first cup of coffee, Castiel never had less than one and a half on days he had to wake up before he was ready.

Gabriel would carpool with Name to their work, he worked at the bottom floor in the coffee shop while Name went up to the fifth floor where the IT department was. “You ready for your first day Babe?”

“Yeah, this is the first time doing a job to just do a job; I'm not trying to get near anyone or search out wrong-doers.” Gabriel grinned, “I'm going to focus fully on the job.” He grinned and gave her a quick peck, “I'll see you later sweet cheeks.” He all but ran out of the car, like an excited kid at Disney World, Name chuckled at how cute it was and so got out of the car and headed to her own job, by the time she had gotten her (purse/bag) and lunch box from the back seat, Gabriel's lunchbox having been sitting in his lap, had already been pulled to the back.

\- - - - -

By an hour before her lunch break, when she normally took her first of two fifteen minute breaks, and she normally took the second two and a half hours after her lunch break, and then needed only two more hours, she was feeling lethargic. It was obvious that her skipping coffee this morning, believing that she had gotten a good enough sleep and didn't need it, was a mistake.

Considering that she hadn't ordered coffee in a while and she kept a (twenty dollar bill/equivalent of enough to buy a lunch and money left over in your currency equivalent) in a drawer of her desk where she kept bags of (favorite tea), some hand cream and chap stick, and feminine hygiene products. Taking the bill she signed out for her fifteen minute break and walked downstairs to the coffee shop, enjoying the chance to stretch, she kept her alarm to stretch every two hours if she didn't have to go to another floor to fix something.

Getting down she grinned seeing Gabriel, he was wearing his normal outfit of jeans and a simple shirt, the only thing letting it be known that he isn't just some random guy was the matching apron and hat that both had the logo of the shop on them and a name tag that said 'Gabriel'.

“Hey Name, what can I get you?” Gabriel asked and she grinned, the person who was training him obviously shocked.

“Hey Gabe, I should have got coffee this morning,” she sighed before grinning, “how about some (favorite flavoring of coffee/plain coffee), you know how I like it.” That was true, Gabriel knew that Name liked (how much sugar and cream you put in your coffee).

“Will do.” He for the first time today probably was just going ahead and doing what he knew to do while the guy training him was silent. Name moved on to pay and when she got her cup he gave it with a smile and she saw on the disposable cup was her name, not only that but (every I and O in your name either dotted with or replaced with a heart) and the entire name was encased in a heart with a pair of wings on either side.

“Really Gabe?” She giggled but it had the desired effect, brightening her day, “you're so silly.”

“You love it beautiful,” he winked and gave her a smile.

“I do, I really do,” you have a good rest of your day hun,” she waved as he sighed happily watching her, he was glad she came when there was a lull in customers so he had a few minutes to talk to her.

“She's cute,” the guy says and Gabriel turned to him, barely holding back his glare and he chuckles, “relax man, I'm straight as a circle, and I'm completely dedicated to my husband.” The man sighed happily thinking of him and chuckled, “Derek is the only one for me, I don't know her that well but she's a peach-she is always nice and polite every time she orders. Always says 'please' and 'thank you' and wishes us a good day.”

Not one of the three saw the pair of eyes who had seen the entire thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on slightly more but really think this is a good place to end it, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	12. Beloved

“Okay so one vanilla cappuccino?” Gabriel, used to the working and was happy to do his second day of shadowing, this time his co-worker, Jason, was just watching him, ready to come in if he needed.

“Yes please~” the woman said and he frowned but went back to what he was doing, she was making a soft humming sound and he had seen her unbutton the top three buttons of her blouse before she came. He had found it strange but had figured that it was because she was warm, but maybe that was because he was constantly around these brewing coffee and tea. 

“Okay, here you go Ms. Margret.” Gabriel had turned back giving her the coffee cup. She was looking him up and down, twirling one chocolate curl of hair around her fingertip.

“Oh please~ no need for Ms. stuff.” She giggled gripping Gabriel's wrist as he placed it on the counter top and he sighed but gave her a cheery but obviously fake smile.

“Will do.” He placed the cup down and pulled his hand away just sharply enough to let her know he wasn't interested but not enough to hurt her or make her embarrassed. He saw her cheeks turn bright red and he wondered if it was anger or embarrassment. “Have a good day, enjoy your drink,” he made sure to be cheery to pretend like he didn't know and in case she wanted to act out in anger he turned from her and immediately started taking the next customers order.

He ignored the angry huff and light stomping away Margret.

\- - - - -

Name hummed as she read through the (book), she didn't often get free time at work but during her hour break-thirty minute lunch break as well as two fifteen minute breaks, one she took before lunch and one after-but luckily her boss was cool and didn't mind her making tea, especially since she went to make it up for the entire team.

But she had to take time to let it seep which meant she got a ten minute break every once in a while. Five minutes for the water heater to boil the water and another five to let the tea seep. So she always kept a book at her desk to read.

“Oh my god, have you guys seen that new barista at the coffee shop downstairs? Hot!” Name glanced up over her book but kept silent, moving her (eye color) eyes down. None of her business.

“What's his name?”

“Don't know, but he's the one with blonde hair, kinda long, you know?” Despite herself Name smirked, she wasn't one to parade around or use her lovers as arm candy. But knowing how hot her paramours are, yeah so sometimes she wanted to scream out 'look at my lover! Look how cute he is!'

“Oh yeah! He is hot!”

“Yeah, but I think he's gay.” Name almost started laughing out loud but the alarm on her phone went off so she quickly put in the book mark and busied to pull the tea bags out of the teapot-which was what she got from a second hand shop-and put the book on the tray that held the creamer, teapot and sugar bowl that were matching set. The tray had come from one of her co-workers who enjoyed woodworking in his free time.

“Why do you say that?” Name took a bit of time to put her phone away and lift the tray, she wanted to know why Margret had made this conclusion.

“I tried flirting and he shot me down. Hard.” She said it like it was shocking to her and Name was glad she was facing away as she picked up the tray and turned to get back to the IT department, she was smiling. The woman had been way too haunty and holier-than-thou, or hotter-than-thou Name assumed. She wouldn't care if the woman would not treat her like trash when Name once again had to fix her computer because she got viruses. She still wondered how she got so many.

It wasn't that she ever thought he would but knowing he turned someone down kind of warmed her heart. She knew the only ones that he wanted was Sam and herself. She resolved to give him extra strong cuddles and kissing tonight, it was her turn to cook and figured she might make Gabriel's favorite and she could make a cake. Dean would be annoyed but they just finished a blueberry pie.

Besides that Name didn't think anymore of the situation, heading to her department with the required tea.

\- - - - -

Gabriel felt a horrid shiver go up his spine and he froze. Danger. Sending out his grace he gasped as he felt Name, she was hurt. She was crying. Growling Gabriel's eyes shined gold as he breathed out to his co-worker, “Jason, I need to go.”

“Uh okay man...you're lunch break is still twenty minutes away but I don't mind. Have a good lunch.” Gabriel was going one way or another but having an excuse was good enough for him. He hurried to the floor that he felt Name was in and barely held himself from running into the room. Only knowing that going into the woman's bathroom would make him get fired and so he couldn't be here for Name stopped him.

She felt pain and hurt but wasn't in distress that would make him think she was in physical danger so he looked around seeing an elderly woman who he could tell by her soul that she was good and she wore his medallion. If worse comes to worse he would let her know exactly what he was.

“Excuse me, ma'am?” He saw her turn and give a gentle smile but kept talking before she could speak, “I'm sorry but I just got a really bad feeling but it's in the ladies' room, could you go check if everyone's okay in there?” He asked and tried to look abashed, “I know it's really weird r-”

“Think nothing of it dear,” she stood, “never doubt your gifts.” She then walked right in and Gabriel gave a sigh of relief.

\- - - - -

Name was crying, she tried to fight it but she was. She had been enjoying her day so far, a good breakfast, a easy enough day-easy enough that she didn't want to pull her hair out but not so easy that it became mind numbing-and she was almost time for her lunch and was planning with Gabriel to have lunch together. She had come into the bathroom for a comfort break; after having done her business and washed her hands she had 'powdered her nose', (touched up her makeup/reapplied her chap-stick/cleaned her glasses/etc.) she was just rubbing in some hand lotion when she heard talking. She had heard a group of women enter but she didn't think anything of it. It was the woman's restroom after all.

“What the fuck?” Name glanced up, wondering if something she hadn't seen had happened but the two women, one was Margret but the other was who you called Bitch. You didn't even know her name, she was just 'that stupid bitch' which turned into Stupid Bitch but you soon dropped stupid from the name, you didn't mind stupid but she was a straight bitch.

“Uh...am I missing something?” She asked since both pairs of eyes were right on her. She started throwing all of her things into her (bag/purse) before picking it up.

“What the fuck can he want with you?” Now she paused, confused and looking at the two confused.

“Who?”

“That hot barista!” Margret spoke for the first time and Name was shocked. How had they found out? She had only mentioned to the people on her team that she was seeing someone but hadn't gotten into who it was because none of them were close enough to really talk about that and also Name didn't know how to explain; if one of them knew Supernatural and she claimed that they wouldn't ever understand. Yeah I've got not just one boyfriend but four, we're in a polyamours relationship, Dean and Castiel are together and Gabriel and Sam are together, Sam and Dean are brothers but all four are with me as well. They'd think her, at best, a liar but more likely think she was in need of mental help. No thank you.

“He's a good seven or eight, what would he want with a one like you?” Margret growled out and then it hit Name. Margret had tried flirting with Gabriel and he had turned her down flat. It must eat at her, especially since the 'fat nerd' was who he wanted, she couldn't even handle the idea of him not being interested in her without deciding he must be uninterested in women in that way at all.

“I don't know, maybe I view him as an actual person?” Name rolled her eyes and Bitch scoffed.

“Please, you're being too nice: she's not even a one. She's a zero.”

“If you say so, listen I've got to get back to work.” Name tried to get around and was slammed right to her stomach and doubled over.

“Oh shut up, whale, there is so much padding there, you probably didn't even feel it.” Bitch laughed turning with a swish of her hair, Margret looked from the woman's back and back to Name looking shocked but in the end she followed.

It wasn't just the physical pain but also the shock of it and not knowing what she should do. She could go to HR but there would be little to no proof. She might get a bruise and that could help her case but could she really think they would take her word over the Bitch's? Margret might tell the truth but she probably wouldn't, it'd be just her own word against theirs.

“By god! Sweetie are you alright?” Name looked up seeing Mary-Anne, a kind older woman, she always was so kind whenever Name saw her.

“I...yes I am I...” she didn't have any way to explain it all but the woman just ushered her out.

“Name!” Gabriel gasped and pulled Name into his arms, “darling, what happened?” Gabriel asked worriedly and Name just sighed.

“I..it's been a hard day.”

“Okay darling, you can tell me later.” Gabriel promised and looking up he gave the elder woman a soft smile, “thank you.” He then pressed his lips to Name's (hair color) head and hummed gently to her, “come on, I'll call your boss we can have lunch.” Gabriel promised and Mary-Anne shook her head.

“Young man, you go ahead and take care of her. I'll call Mrs. Johnson, just send her a text message.”

\- - - - -

Name was more than ready to come home, eat dinner-Castiel and Dean were planning on making chickpea soup. It was Castiel's turn but he was hopeless to cook if Dean or someone else wasn't watching him. After dinner she just wanted to take a shower, change into her most comfortable pajamas, and then game for an hour or two and then go to sleep.

When she came into the apartment she raised an eyebrow, instead of seeing the creamy chickpea soup she smelled the unmistakable scent of (favorite dinner). “Did the soup not pan out?” Name asked and looked over to see Sam had just finished queuing up (favorite movie/TV show). Something was off.

“Gabriel sent us a message.” Castiel answered and Name couldn't help but smile, Castiel adored texting, even if he communicated that way mostly through emojis. “Please, come and just relax.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this and some protective Gabriel!


	13. Revenge

Name was honestly shocked, it was the kind of pampering that she did not expect. Not only did Dean and Castiel had made (favorite meal), the entire thing, not just the (main dish) but the (favorite side dish 1), and (favorite side dish 2) as well as (favorite drink/brand) in the fridge and on the counter top was a box from (favorite bakery) that she knew neither was in the apartment when she and Gabriel left for work this morning, she had a pretty good idea that Sam had run out and gotten them. She was pretty sure that box held (favorite dessert). 

Instead of eating at the table they ate in the living room, not on the couch and love seat with trays but instead on the floor. Sam had made a little mattress like with pillows and blankets. Name ended up sitting in the middle of her four men: Dean sat with his back against the couch, his legs spread and Name sitting in between the V her back against Dean's chest, Sam on one side of her and Castiel on the other, Gabriel was laying between Sam's legs and laying his head on Name's lap. They ate, Castiel feeding Dean since he couldn't get his hands around Name like they were to eat himself. They watched (favorite movie/TV show) until the meal was eaten, Gabriel got up and went to get the (favorite dessert) and made tea to have. The only one who didn't have tea was Dean, he had no wish to drink flower water as he called it so he got a coffee.

By the time their dinner and dessert were finished the (movie/first season) was over. Dean took the dishes and put them in the sink while Sam lifted Name up into his arms bridal style. She gasped and squirmed, it would be one thing if Gabriel or Castiel did that, they had superhuman angel strength on their side while Sam, despite his psychic powers, was human.

“Sam, I'm heavy you'll h-” Gabriel put his finger over her plush lips and gave her a loving glare.

“Don't you dare talk like that sweet cheeks, you're perfect.” Gabriel chuckled and gave a quick peck to her (skin tone) cheek before moving to put the pillows and blankets away. Sam carried Name into the bathroom where Castiel was already drawing a bath, inside was (favorite bath bomb/bath salts/bubble bath/etc) already. Sam placed her down and started to tug her clothing off, Castiel helping and when Dean and Gabriel joined they did to. It was the first time they saw her in less than a pair of shorts and a tank top but she didn't do more than shift. There was nothing sexual with this, just gentle and they got her into the bath, it was perfect, not too hot and not too cold, just warm enough to relax her. 

The four men were sitting on the side of the table, Castiel was humming and singing in a language he didn't understand. The cantence and peaks and valleys his guttural voice went to that he was singing a lullaby, probably in Enochian. Dean's strong, calloused hands were gentle as a a moth's wings as he began washing Name's (hair length) (tresses/locks/curls) in her preferred (shampoo scent) shampoo. Gabriel and Sam both went to massage, Gabriel taking Name's hands and Sam her feet and calves.

They kept going through relaxing her, her hands, feet and head being massaged until Name's (eye color) eyes were hazy and she was giving slow sleepy blinks. Castiel pulled her up, wrapping soft fluffy towel around her body and Dean took the same type of towel to thread through her water darkened (hair color) hair to sop up any water.

Sam went to gather some of Name's comfiest pajamas while Gabriel gently untangled her hair, (he braided her hair/he carefully dried all of her hair). Once the arch angel was done Sam handed Name her clothing and she put on the (flannel pajamas/shorts and top/nightgown/etc) and smiled crawling into the (bed spread) sheets.

“You guys are too good for me,” she mumbled and Dean chuckled.

“No we aren't, you're perfect to us,” Dean leaned down to kiss her forehead and soon she was falling asleep. The four watched and Castiel tucked her in a bit more securely and the four turned to head out of their apartment. It was, as Dean would say, show time.

\- - - - -

For Castiel he used his grace to get revenge on the two women, going 'invisible girl' as Dean always called it and slipped in, putting them in a deep sleep where they would have nightmares. Some would be sleep where they would just feel like they were being chased by something, sometimes they would have dreams of spiders and bugs crawling around them, sometimes they would see the thing they feared most and sometimes, only sometimes, they'd relieve the worst time in their lives.

Though it felt like it was not much but at least he knew that it would work, and the best part was that it would keep happening until they made it up to Name. Fully. Until the slightest pain she felt because of them was atoned for and the darling human was happily over it all.

Though he wanted to do more, wanted to smite them, he held back. They deserved it but it was not something he could do.

\- - - - -

Sam took a much more subtle plan of revenge than his brother, lover and friend that is like a brother to him did. But what he did would hit them just as hard if not harder. Sam got Gabriel to steal a computer for him to use before putting it back.

Sam didn't ever really mention it but he was pretty good with hacking, he even used to want to become a hack-atavist. He did it once or twice but was always worried about getting caught, back even before he went to Stanford. Now he was technically doing it again.

It wasn't much but it would really mess with them. He went in and went back to the company's payroll and went back several months, every now and then just putting it where they were set up to have an hour less work. At the end of the quarter they'd find that the women had been over-paid, it would throw things into chaos for those two women.

In the end they wouldn't lose their jobs or even really hurt them but it would hurt their pockets. What he really got to that would hurt them was putting in a history of work place bullying, putting in 'talked to employee about unprofessionalism' or similar things. This would keep the women from getting a promotion and the next time they fucked up...well, they'd probably lose their job. 

No one hurts someone that Sam Winchester loves. If so, may the gods have mercy on you.

\- - - - -

Dean and Gabriel worked together for their revenge, the ones they were taking was the most risks but they minimized it. What they were doing was really illegal, what Sam was doing was illegal to but they would be seen possibly.

Dean was a mechanic at heart, he had learned both from John Winchester having to help him do the general upkeep and repairs on the Impala or whatever cars they stole. Dean had actually learned how to hot wire a car before he learned things like how to do anything other than the basic general upkeep of a car, Bobby had taught him more, it was with Bobby that he had learned how to repair a car. He had remade the Impala more times than he could count, though it was once John Winchester's car every scrap of metal, every nut and bolt, every speck of paint, every stitch of leather, were hand done by Dean, like how every seven years every cell of the body had been replaced every part of that car was replaced and was 100% Dean.

And he used every single scrap of knowledge he had to fuck their cars up. He did not do anything like cut the brakes, he would not kill the women, though he wanted to punch them, even if he never would but he would not kill them and defiantly not kill some innocent bystander. For the 'follower' who was more just there and hadn't been as bad Dean changed around some of the spark plugs and moved around the engine parts, it would look like there was something wrong but there wasn't. A headache and a day or two and a repair bill, no more than six or seven hundred dollars if the mechanic had integrity.

For the one who really went after, for that bitch he pulled out all of the stops, he broke her gas gage and speedometer. It didn't seem big but it was. He set the speedometer to report it would be ten miles per hour less than she was going, even if she went the speed limit and the gas gage it would show that it was higher, if you tried to drive with no gas..that would destroy her car. And insurance wouldn't pay for it.

His first thought was to set up a blind date and be the perfect first date and then drop her. But the fact he was now in a relationship stopped that. Gabriel did something similar, he took their most important papers he managed to find in their homes and he burnt them to ash.

Gabriel thought about burning the houses to the ground, and thinking about Name's tear stained face he was going to but the one who did worse to Name had a roommate. He couldn't because the roommate was innocent and the roommate had some guinea pigs. Castiel would kill him if he made them go through the stress of losing their home, even if he made sure that they were safe.

\- - - - -

All four men finished and hurried back to Name who was sleeping soundly. She would not know what the four did but they were calmed to know that those who had hurt their beloved Name had properly been punished.

When she woke up she'd find breakfast in bed and some loving smiles. The men would tell her how much she was loved and how beautiful she was. And by the time she left for work with (favorite lunch) packed into her lunchbox she'd have forgotten all about the two women.

Oh but they would not forget, even if they didn't know why everything was happening but they would suffer for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter. I tried to figure something that played to each man's strength but worked together as well.


	14. Surprise

Name felt much better when she had woken up, she was still in her bed being cuddled by all of her paramours; Castiel and Gabriel had their eyes opened and were smiling so gently. Sam and Dean were still fast asleep.

“Good morning, honey bee.” Castiel whispered stroking some hair out of your face while she yawned and stretched some. Dean grunted a bit before moving to hug her a bit more and grumbled before slipping back under into a deep sleep. Name couldn't help but smile while Gabriel chuckled.

“You make the best teddy bear, seems Dean-o agrees,” Gabriel chuckled before cuddling back into Name and she smiled. “Glad to see you're feeling better, baby.” Name was, she felt much better. Normally what the two women said would not have bothered her, but it was more along the lines that she was overworked and had been on an emotional roller coaster and needed to release her emotions and it just happened to be that which tipped it over.

“Yeah, I feel a lot better, thank you guys, I really needed that.” She smiled before snuggling into Sam who was still fast asleep. She might be feeling better but that wasn't going to spare the two women who made her cry.

\- - - - -

Name was comfortable and happy and when Saturday rolled around she was ready to really roll up her sleeves and cook. Sure she was more than happy to not have to cook constantly, to be fair between the handful of times they went out to a restaurant, and the turns they took to make meals she only rarely had to cook.

Still she was more than happy to cook for her men, especially after being so pampered she wanted to have a turn to pamper them. So Name decided to make a (family dinner) that her parents used to make her as she was growing up, it was a taste of her childhood. She had left after breakfast to head to the farmer's market, Dean and Sam were working and she left Castiel and Gabriel home. Castiel read while Gabriel enjoyed some TV, Name picked up some ingredients but seeing the beekeepers she picked up some home grown honey.

She went home with some home made candies and headed back home. She had shortbread crust in the fridge waiting for her to roll it out for some apple pie filling, though she knew that Dean loved any kind of pie but apple was an easy favorite.

“Oh hey there, sweet cheeks!” Gabriel called and seeing the bags got up, Castiel finished the page he was on reading quickly and put in a bookmark before getting up to help her to. “How was shopping?”

“It was fine, I found a few hidden surprises!” She giggled pulling out a mason jar that had a green and white checkered cloth on top, the honey that the bee keeper sold were marked either red, orange, blue or green to show honey that was collected in summer, autumn, winter and spring respectively.

“Honey,” Castiel breathed and Name handed to him before digging into the bag further.

“Yep, honey for my honey, and a sweet for my sweet.” She pulled out the homemade candies handing one to Gabriel. “Now go park your bottoms in the living room or the room or something.”

“Don't you need help Name?” Castiel asked and Name rolled her eyes but gave a smile.

“No, no, no, I'm treating you guys. The famous Last-Name dinner!” She giggled, “the only thing you guys have to worry about is to pick up Sam and Dean from their job. Now get!” She smiled before putting on her apron and getting to work.

\- - - - -

When Dean came home, Castiel had driven him home, it smelled delicious. “Mmm,” Dean hummed and pecked Castiel's temple before moving to see Name at the (stove top/counter), she was (stirring something in a pot/holding a skillet/the melodic sound of chopping/stirring something in a bowl), off to the side he could see a pie. He slowly breathed in and smirked as he could tell it was apple, apple was his absolute favorite pie, sure he loved all pie and cherry was a close second but apple was forever his favorite.

It was like all the the times he wasn't able to just have a piece of pie was being made up for now. Especially since Name loved to try out different recipes, she liked the idea of having the best recipe ever to everything. He didn't try to get a piece yet, he kenw that after dinner they'd all have a piece of pie and a cup of tea. Dean didn't like tea, even if it did smell good it didn't taste that good but Castiel had implemented the rule that he wasn't allowed to have coffee after three in the afternoon and all the others agreed. It was too much of a pain to try to sneak coffee afterwords: Name's puppy dog eyes, Sam's bitch face, Gabriel's trickster ways to make sure he never drinks the coffee he made up and the glare Castiel gave; the one that scares him and turns him on at the same time. It calmed them, so he might as well go over it, so he would have a cup of tea with his pie, because he might dislike tea but he hated decaf. It didn't even taste like coffee! It tasted like sadness! Sadness and lies!

Besides that, though, Name downright spoiled them, all of this happiness...more than once Dean had thought he had been kidnapped by a Djinn. Castiel with him, his brother happy with someone, a kind soft lover like Name, the quiet domestic that he never thought he'd have no matter how much he wanted it. All of this in a world where there was no supernatural creatures, where he didn't feel like he was willfully killing everyone he didn't save, ignoring people who needed his help; there was no one who needed his help.

He had more than once searched for anything to prove or disprove this, but he always realized it was impossible. The Djinn wouldn't be so sloppy: his mom was still gone, there was bad days-the fact that Name was so hurt proved that-that Sam was with Gabriel-something he would never in a million years have thought that his little brother swung that way at all much less with Gabriel. Seeing them now it was impossible to not see how in love they were with each other.

“Hey there good lookin' what'cha got cookin'?” Dean smirked as he saw Name freeze up before turning to see him. 

“Hey Dean, dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes.” She then sighed and bit her lip, “do you think you could just watch this? I want to get ready real quick,” she smiled and Dean agreed figuring that she must want to freshen up.

“Sure babe, go ahead,” Dean gave her a quick kiss before moving on to finish up the meal. It was one of Name's favorite comfort foods.

Name headed to the bathroom at first, planning on just doing a quick makeup wipe, even if she hadn't worn makeup today, but it was a nice way to wipe up the dirt and oils. She then smirked and hummed, she had some time and that this could be a stay-date. Why not? It was fun for her sometimes to dress up.

Name put on some nice undergarments, her 'special occasion' undergarments, of course no one had seen them and she didn't expect that to change. But wearing the right underclothes helped her feel confident and powerful. She put on (go to outfit you put on when you want to dress up a bit) and felt cute so even decided to style her hair and some makeup to.

After everything she felt beautiful and bad ass. It was nice.

She smiled and walked out but wasn't expecting what she saw. Gabriel's mouth went slack, Sam's eyes widened and he made breathy little sounds that might have been words, Castiel looked at her with serious almost glare and when Dean came out to see her he froze.

“What?” Name looked down wondering if something had happened, but she looked the same as she had. So what is it?

“You look beautiful,” it was Sam who spoke up and the agreement the others did she froze as she realized that she just might have 'struck them speechless' like she heard but never experienced.

“Thank you Sam, but dinner's ready, right?”

“Yeah, I was just coming to get everyone, come on,” Dean agreed and everyone filed into the kitchen to sit down and have the meal. They sat around and talked, having their meal, but it wasn't till later that anything happened.

It was Castiel's turn to choose what they'd watch and so he had chosen a nature documentary about bees. “Ugh Cassie, why do we have to watch this? You already know everything about them.” Gabriel rolled his eyes, “you know stuff that this guy doesn't! Stuff they got wrong.” Gabriel groaned dramatically, it made no sense to him. Gabriel was cuddled against Name's chest, Sam was spooning her, his arms around both her and Gabriel while Dean was sitting beside them with Castiel in his lap. The seraph buried his face in Dean's neck.

“Gabe, relax, it's not that bad, it's his turn to pick.” Dean said and Gabriel turned to look at him and grinned and began making the whip sound. It was all in good fun, everyone knew that Dean wasn't a fan of documentaries, he didn't mind them but they were far from entertaining to him but he'd do anything Castiel wanted.

“If nothing else, look at the pretty flowers.” Name sighed and grinned when she saw a (favorite flower), “oh look a (favorite flower),” she gave a dreamy smile, “maybe one day when I can afford a house I'll plant some of them.” Once she had said that she took a pull from her (favorite tea) tea, before any of the men could speak there was a blinding white light.

There were screams, several screams, and when the light was gone and Name's eyes cleared of the colors from the sudden light she was surrounded by the men and through the peek of Sam's arm and Castiel's shoulder she saw Michael and Lucifer sitting on their living room floor looking as shocked as she felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter, finally the last two parts of our polyamours couple enter the battle field!


	15. Shipper

For a moment there was silence, just complete and utter silence. You could hear a pin drop from down the hall. And then there was chaos. Gabriel pulled you into his arms, flipping you so you were on the couch and Gabriel was shielding your body with his. Dean and Castiel were standing in front of the group both looking ready to fight even if they didn't have any kind of weapon. To be fair nothing would stop them except an angel blade and since there were no such blades in this reality any weapon would be about as good as a water gun. Still it would have been better, especially for Dean who always thought much clearer with a weapon in his hands.

Castiel and he were warriors, even when living in peace they were still warriors. Sam was on the side, glaring at the two archangels who didn't as of yet make a move for them but the two were sitting on the thin carpeted floor seeming just as shocked as the men were. It took them a few moments before they jumped up and looked about ready to fight the Winchester brothers, Castiel and Gabriel at the same time looking close to fighting each other.

Name groaned and though she had no problem being in Gabriel's arms, this just seemed stupid to her. This was not their universe, there were no supernatural creatures here, no god or angels or Gabriel and Castiel would have been able to feel them. So why should they worry about that right now?

“Gabe, let me up.”

“What? Sweet cheeks right now isn't really the time to-” Gabriel was obliviously shocked having seen plenty of the TV show, though they didn't watch much of it since it felt really weir and strange that they would be watching the show that showed them.

“Gabriel, let me up.” You repeated yourself this time a much stronger voice and he instantly knew that you were not fooling around. But to let you up right now would put you in danger. “Now.” He was still trying to figure out how to convince you when you used your chance as he was thinking and worried and not paying attention to you to push up.

It wasn't enough to get out from under him completely or to get him off but it did expose her to the other two archangels. Michael didn't think much of it, he saw her but was focused more on Castiel, Dean and Sam. Lucifer was a different story.

He did not speak but as soon as he saw her (eye color) eyes and he was silent just looking at her blankly. Gabriel looked worried, looking to his two older brothers and while Michael wasn't paying attention to himself or Name but Lucifer's blue eyes were zeroed in on them, not him so much but her.

Before Gabriel could decide what to do, whether to hide you again or push you towards your room while they took the two archangels down, Michael caught the look on Lucifer's face. He stopped his talking, more like growling and snarling, at Dean and Castiel, to stare at Lucifer. He looked between Lucifer and where his eyes went. He saw Name and he frowned, it made absolutely no sense.

“No. Absolutely not!” Michael said but he wasn't looking at anyone except for Lucifer. He sounded angrier than he had when they were doing their own showdown as Adam and Sam. It had Lucifer breaking whatever trance he was in to look at Michael, “not again. I'm not losing you to a whore again.”

“What? Did you just call Name a whore?!” Dean yelled and her other paramours all were suddenly up in arms screaming and she groaned stretching.

“Wait what...lose me? Whore?”

“Guys calm down.” Name spoke up and they looked at her shocked, “I'll handle this.” She gave them a smile before smirking at Michael, “I'm not a whore, they don't pay me,” she winked at him and smirked. “At most I'd be a slut, but considering we're in a committed relationship, I'd say no. You're a fucking prude.”

Michael stared at her shocked, that was not something that he was expecting. He would have expected this from Sam and Dean, even Castiel who had been twisted by his obvious love of Dean Winchester, or Gabriel who spent millions of years among humans. He didn't expect it from a random human, he had thought that the way they acted was a genetic thing, Adam in his head when he was awake was similar.

“Excuse me?”

“You're excused.” Cheeky little thing, wasn't she? “But I forgive you, because you are so obviously jealous of Lucifer!” She giggled, “you love him!” Michael felt his mouth go dry and he stopped breathing, he didn't expect that.

How did she know?!

“I knew it! I knew it!” She was even more excited, bouncing slightly, his eyes tracked the movement and he blushed a bit seeing her do so.

“Wait what are yo-” Lucifer had started to say but the (brunette/blonde/ravenette/red head/etc) immediately went from excited and happy to instant angry. No, not angry, but extremely serious and slightly intimidating.

“Accept his love, Lucifer.”

“I-”

“Ah, my OTP Ship of my armada is blasting off into space it is sailing so hard.”

“Uh Name...babe, what are you talking about?” Sam looked a bit worried and she smirked over to him and smirked. It looked almost like an evil smirk but it wasn't quiet there.

“Look at them Sam-babe,” she jester to Michael and Lucifer, “when I said to Michael that he was in love with Lucifer, Michael got flustered and looked shocked, and Lucifer looked shook! And Michael didn't deny it and when I told Lucifer to accept his love he blushed.” She grinned brightly, “it might not be Dean and Castiel having passionate no-holds-barred eye fucking, or tender eye love making, in the living room or you and Gabriel flirting constantly but it's there.” She smirked happily but this led to all six guys to be staring at her shocked.

“Uh sugar cube, did you forget that Michael just called you a whore?” Gabriel was glaring at Michael, and Name rolled her eyes.

“He obviously was jealous!” She then hummed and looked at him and tilted her head a bit, “what I don't understand though, is why.” 

“Why?”

“Why would you be jealous of me? Luci doesn't even know me and obviously likes you so why?” She questioned and Lucifer was then at her side, touching her face.

“What are you talking about beautiful, your soul is so, so bright.” Lucifer whispered and jumped as suddenly Michael was holding the fallen angel's wrist. “What's your problem?” Obviously Lucifer was ignoring what had just happened and Name rolled her eyes. Oh hell no, if she got Dean and Castiel together and Gabriel and Sam together then she was going to get Michael and Lucifer together to. After that she just needed to get Adam and Benny together to and her entire shipping armada will be complete.

“Okay, whatever, come on guys.” She smirked and glanced between the two, “if you need to be jealous of someone to get your heads out of your asses and just kiss already then lets go.” She smiled brightly a them. “Come on. Michifer!”

“M...Michifer? What, by father, is Michifer?” Michael watched her giggle and he groaned, “I'm going to regret asking this.”

“Of course not~” she grinned, “it's like destiel and sabriel but it's Michael-plus-Lucifer.”

“What in the world is destiel and sabriel?”

“Dean-plus-Castiel and Sam-plus-Gabriel.”

“What?”

“Wait Michael, I think I get this. It is the whole thing with the obvious how much in love Dean and little Cassie are.” Lucifer chuckled, “seriously when they stare into each others eyes I think like I'm seeing those old sex rituals.” He chuckled and smirked over at Gabriel, “seriously big brother, all you had to do is have told him that you'd protect Sam Winchester and promise to welcome Cassie back into heaven with open arms he'd probably agree to be your vessel.

“Yeah probably.” Name agreed and everyone looked at her shocked and she tilted her head to see Dean and raised one eyebrow, she could be sassy sometimes and it seemed today she was in a sassy mood, “tell me I'm wrong.”

“Forget this.” Dean deflected which instantly had Castiel's protective instincts flaring, “what are you two doing here? How'd you get here?”

“There was a portal in the cage.” Michael explained, “we realized that there was a way to escape and so ran into it, ended up here.”

“Where's Adam then?” Sam questioned, it made sense since he had been pulled out of hell.

“Well since Adam was never in the cage with us, don't you remember?” Lucifer rolled his eyes, “since little Cassie set him on fire.” Lucifer chuckled and Name shook her head.

“Wow, there goes my dreams of Adam x Benny.”

“Benny?!”

“Yep, the vampire,” she grinned and shook her head, “anyway that isn't really what we need to be focusing on; Michael and Lucifer you guys are in a different dimension right now.”

“I know.” Lucifer shrugged, “you're Name Last-Name, the protagonist of Femme Energi.”

“Wait, you watched Femme Energi?!” Castiel asked confused and he nodded.

“Yep, and Name's soul is even more amazing then I imagined it would be.”

“Michael is jealous~” Name giggled, “if you want to take him to the bathroom here I can clean it easily go ahead~” she teased. Or she was serious. None of them knew, and they were kind of worried to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter and getting to know them, I'm trying to introduce them and make it feel real. Also I so call it: Lucifer enjoys watching shows in his pajamas and eating cereal.


	16. Soul Mates

Name might have worried the men but it seemed to have snapped through both Lucifer, and even more importantly Michael, out of their fight. Name seemed completely in tuned with the two archangels, or perhaps it was that she had become used to people just falling into her home. She got up and put on the kettle before going to peek around the corner, all six men were standing looking more like uncomfortable statues.

“Just sit down guys, there is no reason for anyone to fight.” She kept watching, Dean, Castiel, Gabriel and Sam were all grouped together while Lucifer and Michael were each off on their own. The four men were sitting on the couch with Gabriel sitting in Sam's lap while Dean and Castiel took the other two seats, Castiel sitting in the middle, and Michael and Lucifer had each taken one of the living chairs. She was for a moment very grateful that the love seat she had before was pretty old and they had to have gone and bought the living chairs to replace it. If they still had the love seat that probably would have been a pain in the neck to deal with. “Seriously. Sit down. Relax.” She was about to go back before she peeked around the corner again, “and no fighting. Anyway, Michael I'm guessing you like a good strong black tea, Earl Grey? Irish Breakfast?”

“Uh...I suppose whichever y9ou may have. I don't wish to imp-”

“Don't even say 'impose' Mike.” She grinned, “and Lucifer, I'm guessing red tea?”

“Oooh I do love red tea.” Lucifer smiled and Name gave a happy little squeal.

“You are like a kitten!” Name then headed into the kitchen just as the kettle started going off.

“Did Name forget that he tried to kill me?” Gabriel questioned and Lucifer started to laugh a bit.

“What the fuck man?!” Sam growled out, his arm immediately going around Gabriel's shoulders but the fallen angel just smirks.

“He survived.”

“And that makes it right?” Castiel crossed his arms, Gabriel had always been his favorite brother, back when he was a fledgling.

“Wait a minute.” Dean started to realize something he should have a long time ago, as soon as he found out that Gabriel had survived, but was just now.

“Hm, so the prodigal Dean Winchester knows.” Lucifer hums looking strangely impressed.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Michael asked and Lucifer chuckled and reached over to ruffle Michael's black hair. The archangel jerked back and that seemed to be what the devil was waiting for as he flicked his nose.

“Well when I was using Sam as a vessel his thoughts were all about him, and so was Castiel's, but now I understand,” he smirked and chuckled, “Gabriel do you really think I didn't know you were using a fake version of yourself and that I didn't miss your heart on purpose?” Lucifer looked right into Gabriel's eyes, making it impossible for his little brother to not see that he was being honest.

“Why?” Sam asked and Lucifer shrugged.

“Do you really think I relish killing my siblings?” Lucifer sighed and shrugged, “I just wanted to be free to make my own choices. Why should I sacrifice everything for mud monkeys?”

“Hey, easy on the whole mud-monkeys thing there demon boy.” Name entered the living room and sitting down on the floor and pulled on her phone setting the alarm. “We aren't to blame for your daddy issues or your sibling rivalry with Michael.”

Michael looked between the two and got even angrier as Lucifer though looking affronted didn't seem mad at Name nor like he would be going against her. Taking a deep breath to stop him from snapping, there was something that Name could feel in them and just knew about him, he was starting to think she was a psychic, she looked up as she heard the alarm going off and got up to go to the kitchen.

“What's up with you?” Michael looked up to see Dean watching him, right behind Dean was Castiel who obviously was not yet over the many different ways that Michael had attempted to get Dean to say yes.

“Nothing.”

Name came back carrying a tray filled with several mugs, she placed it down on the coffee table and started to hand out the assorted mugs. She handed a cup of (favorite black tea) to Michael and a cup that held red tea, she had a small bowl of sugar, two small spoons, a small pitcher of milk, and honey. “Michael, Lucifer, I don't know how you take your tea, so I've got stuff for you to sweeten it. I've got you guys though.” She nodded to her paramours handing them their own cups, a cup of coffee with only a little bit of sugar for Dean, a cup of floral herbal tea with honey for Castiel, a cup of simple black tea with a splash of milk and a little bit of milk for Sam, and a cup of creamer and sugar parading as coffee for Gabriel. For her she had (favorite tea/coffee with your preferred sweetening) and looked around to sit down.

“Oi, you can sit on my lap, Name.” Lucifer smirked, his tongue running over his teeth and pushing his blonde hair back.

The other men glared at him, though Michael it was a different reason for it. Dean rolled his eyes and put his coffee on the end table and grabbed Castiel's hips, lifting him into his lap. “There you go, babe.”

“Thank you Dean,” Name smiled while Lucifer frowned and Michael rolled his eyes. Sighing he instead focused, he was not about to deal with this for a long time. He focused to see the string of fate that attached lovers and gasped. He had never seen something like this. The red string attached not just Dean and Castiel, something he expected seeing as though Castiel had always been on the precipice of rebelling and had to be reprogrammed by Naomi several times this was the first time that he fell for one particular human as well as fighting against the programming and even defeated it. He knew that he and Lucifer were attached, that Gabriel was attached to Sam Winchester was far out of left filed but that wasn't what made him gasp. It was Name Last-Name. She was attached to every single person in the room, Dean, Castiel, Gabriel, Sam, as well as Lucifer. Even him.

“Are you okay?” She asked and he looked up into her eyes and for the first time paid attention to her soul. It was dark, so dark, not the kind of dark that was attached to humans though, instead a deep one, like the night sky. Power.

“I can't believe I hadn't seen it.” Michael whispered, “Lucifer, Gabriel, focus on Name, what do you see?” The two archangels looked confused before looking closely, they could remember what he meant from when they were younger, back when they were a real family and Michael was a true big brother, not just to his siblings but to humanity to.

“What?” Name asked hunching her shoulders not understanding why Gabriel, Lucifer and Michael were looking at her like that and the confusion on the faces of Castiel, Dean and Sam didn't help. “What is it?”

“Your soul.” Michael said finally, “I've never seen one like it.” Michael's eyes slipped over to Dean, whose soul was nearly impossibly bright and Sam's whose was a swirling which was even rarer, souls often stayed stagnant but his constantly changed. “It's beautiful.”

“Didn't I tell you, Michael?” Lucifer asked and then looked over to the older angel, “why didn't you tell me?”

“Tell you?” Michael saw Lucifer looking at Michael's dark purple grace that was reaching to the bursting orange, the color that only existed on earth when the sun was setting, which earned him the title of Morning Star. There was also a tendril of grace from each that was reaching out to Name's deep color. It was not just them though, the blinding light of Dean's soul and Castiel's electric blue grace were similarly reaching out for each other and Name's soul as well as Sam's swirling soul and Gabriel's golden grace. “Did you never know we were-”

“No. I probably wouldn't have rebelled without you if I had known.”

“Probably?” Michael questioned, somehow knowing that they were mates and still would have rebelled.

“I'm not Phanuel.” Lucifer pointed out, naming the angel of destiny. 

“What's going on?” Sam questioned and Gabriel was the one who spoke.

“Sammy, your soul and my grace, they are connected. It wouldn't be wrong to call us soul mates.” Sam gasped, “so are Cassie and Dean-o,” that he didn't find surprising, “and so are Lucifer and Michael.” That shocked them all, however the only one who was smiling was Name, sure that meant she was the odd one out but she was happy for what she had, even if it meant she had no one. “What's most I shocking is that our souls and grace all reach out for Name's.”

“Wait, what?!” It was then, as she spoke for the first time, that Gabriel as well as everyone else focused fully on Name again.

“It means, sweet cheeks, that we have more than one soul mate. Sammy is my soul mate but you are at the same time, same for everyone else.” Gabriel explained, “it's rare but it happens sometimes.”

“It would make sense, I felt an immediate bond with Dean the second I touched his soul, and he was cradled in my grace and burrowed into it happily,” Castiel hummed allowing himself a moment to remember that, how good it had felt to cradle Dean's soul in his grace, “I felt a similar way with Name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to go a bit further but I liked how this was so much I cut it here. I hope you like it.


	17. New Home

“Wait I'm confused, so what does that mean?” Name asked and she could see Michael open his mouth to say and she shook her head and continued on. “Human ways please,” that quieted Michael as he tried to think of a way to think of it but it was Lucifer who explained.

“Soul mates.” He said it so simply, “Dean and Castiel are mates, surprising no one,” Lucifer smirked before glancing over at Gabriel and Sam, “Sam and Gabriel, I didn't see that coming but I'm not surprised, Michael and I though...”

“Lucifer,” she warned already feeling a protectiveness over Michael and even Lucifer in a weird way.

“Hey, I never saw it, never knew, Mikey how did you know and not tell me?” Lucifer asked and then it made sense, he felt betrayed.

“I thought you knew,” Michael said and really what else could he say?

“Okay, hug it out, now.” Name crossed her plush arms and gave them the look that made it obvious that they were not about to get away with ignoring her. The fact that she could get two archangels, the first two created, to do as she wished with just telling them to and a look. “You want to, you know you do.” She wasn't wrong and she knew she wasn't wrong. It was Lucifer first who held his arms open and it took Michael a moment to drop his own arms from their aggressive cross across his chest before walking into Lucifer's arms. “This is so pure,” Name whispered happily and the other four men looked a bit shocked but seeing how happy she was at it took a deep breath.

It wasn't even the strangest thing that had happened to them so far.

\- - - - -

It wasn't long after that they realized that the apartment was unsuitable to them now. It was a almost lonely amount of space when Name was by herself. With Sam, Dean, Castiel and Gabriel joining her it was a tight fit, tight but doable. Hell, even cozy. But when Michael and Lucifer were thrown into there it was impossible to have everyone in there.

This apartment had been hers the first time to be fully hers. She had left for college to do a two year program for computers and computer programs and dormed. Leaving she got her job and got an apartment and felt no need to get a house.

Now she needed to.

After her first lease let up she had done a At Will lease, allowing her to leave at the end of any month she deemed fit but she had never really done that. Now she would have to.

Sam once again was working his magic with the papers for Michael and Lucifer while Name was looking at houses for sell in (home city). She had marked every place that Castiel, Dean, Sam and the building she and Gabriel worked at in red X and circled the current apartment in blue while marking where each house was for sell in a black dot.

“Seriously Lucifer, we need a new name for you.” Sam groaned, it was so weird with the person who used to torture him with hallucinations but Dean was right, stranger things had happened, and while Gabriel was his soul mate, Name was to.

“What's wrong with my name?” Lucifer pouted and crossed his arms, for once being allowed to, Michael reached over to put his arm around Lucifer's waist and tug him a bit closer so that he could offer support.

“Seriously man?” Dean was the one who spoke up and gave a laugh, “face it the name 'Lucifer' is pretty famous, so are Gabriel, Michael, hell Raphael to are all famous but pretty popular names.”

“Castiel isn't.”

“Cas isn't known as the devil.” Dean pointed out and put his own arm around Castiel's shoulder.

“Just put him down as Lucifer Morningstar,” Lucifer shuddered at the name and Michael gave a squeeze.

“How did you know that name?” Lucifer questioned and Name looked up from the map she was perusing and hummed.

“From the show Lucifer; it's based on a comic. I guess the person who made it could have based it off the bible, there is a bunch of names for the devil.” Name hummed before rolling her eyes, “people can name themselves whatever they want. He had parents who wanted to have no one have the same name as their kid.” The six men all looked at her but she just took off the chain of her necklace, “hey Dean can I have your ring for a sec?”

“Uhm...sure Name, here.” He took off his ring and gave it to her, she pulled the (charm you'd wear on a necklace) off of her (favorite metal) chain and put the necklace against the key, measuring out what would be forty miles. Putting the end of that measurement against the X that was her current apartment. Putting her pen in Dean's ring she used the chain and ring as a makeshift compass. 

“Perfect!” She hummed and separated the iron ring from the (favorite metal) chain. “Here you go,” she handed the ring back to Dean and put the charm back on the chain before putting it back on.

“Uh what was that about babe?” Dean asked and Name just gave him a grin and showed the map.

“I didn't want to go too far away from anyone's job. So this is a forty mile radius from here, we can start house shopping later.” She sighed happily and hummed a bit, “wow...”

“Are you okay, sweet cheeks?” Gabriel asked and Name hummed.

“I just...it's another step and I'm just really happy.” She giggled and reached out offering her hand and Gabriel smiled putting his hand into her soft (skin tone) one.

“Buying a house...damn.” Dean whispered and hummed, it wasn't something he ever thought that he would have, he never thought he would even have a single place to be home. He had the Bunker but that was a headquarters not a traditional home, he had never been traditional. Even now he wasn't but in a way this was a family he had. He didn't view Michael or Lucifer as brothers, it would take a while but Gabriel and Sam were his brothers, one by blood and one just as much family while Castiel and Name...those weren't brotherly feelings he had for them.

Dean could remember all the things he imagined he would do if he hadn't been raised as a warrior, and become a hunter from the time he was fourteen. He had thought maybe if life was different he would be a mechanic, he would be a baker, a teacher, a social worker...his dreams offered him anything he wanted.

“This will need to be a big house,” Sam finished up Lucifer's papers, “okay I can print most of this but the cards will come in the mail.” Sam then looked at the map that everyone was pouring over, “it would be expensive, maybe we should go for a rent-to-own house.” He then turned to Michael, “okay Mike, what do you want your last name to be?”

“Swordsman,” Michael had plenty of time to think about it and choose a name that would fit him and match with the old ways that last names were decided.

“Rent-to-own?” Castiel questioned and Dean chuckled and ruffled Castiel's hair affectionately and pressed a kiss to his lover's cheek.

“It's a good idea Sammy,” Dean told his baby brother before looking over at Castiel, “it means that you rent it and after so long you own it.” Dean explained and smirked.

\- - - - -

It took a few weeks for them to find something suitable, while they could get around with four bedrooms and go the same way they were working the apartment but Name insisted it was important everyone had a space that was there own. There was only one that matched everything that they wanted. It was a two story house, the downstairs had a dining room, kitchen, living room, an open room that could be a parlor room, a bathroom with only a sink and toilet, a small room that didn't have the washing machine and dryer but had the wiring ready to take them on.

There were stairs and a in depth cupboard underneath the stairs. Upstairs you could go straight or turn right, if you went straight almost immediately there was a bedroom, then if you continued straight there were three doors at the end of the hall, to the right was a full bathroom, to the left there was a bedroom and straight was another bedroom. If instead you turned right almost immediately to the left was a bedroom, to the right was another open room parlor and if you continued on there was a final door that opened to a master bedroom and a master bathroom.

It had absolutely no furnishing and that meant that they'd have to buy the beds and furniture. Luckily Name had some money saved up and ended up with everyone signing on. They were able to get it but there was only two beds, a couch, love seat, coffee table, and table with some chairs and two dressers. They also had the TV, gaming computer, laptop, (game console), (hand held game console), bookcase, and Bluray player. It was lucky that Castiel, Michael, Gabriel and Lucifer could use their grace to clean their clothing.

“So what are we looking for?” Lucifer hummed with his arms wrapped around Name, it was a bit awkward to know that they were soul mates before they really got to know each other but there was something about her. She was able to just relax him and he wanted to get to know her.

“Well I'm making a list, we can pick stuff up over time, but even with only Dean, Sam and me needing to sleep I'd rather you guys not having to sit on the couch or love seat.” They had kept up the process of going between the couples, every night Name slept cuddled between either Castiel and Dean, Sam and Gabriel or Lucifer and Michael.

“Really what do we need?” Lucifer asked and rested his head on Name's shoulder.

“Well, we need two beds, and honestly the other two beds could stand to be replaced but those aren't nearly as important.” She hummed, “also I was thinking of getting every room a bedroom set, you know dresser, night stand and chests,” she relaxed and giggled as Lucifer's breath tickled her neck.

“That is a lot.” Michael agreed and reached foreword and rubbed Name's back.

“That's not even half of it.” Name mused, “a washing machine, dryer, Dean's still working on an Impala,” she sighed as she knew that was the only thing that Dean truly missed.

“It'll be okay Name.” Michael whispered and she smiled at him and he leaned over to kiss her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this, this was more about Michael and Lucifer with Reader-chan. But the gang is in a house that can actually hold all of them! Even if they are kind of roughing it right now.


	18. Finally Home

“Wow.” Dean hummed looking through the entire house, even with the couch and love seat, side tables, coffee table, television, stand for the television as well as her (Bluray/DVD player), (gaming system/s) and (hand held gaming system/s). That along with the table for the dining room had the living room and dining room done, along with the fact she had her kitchen appliances, cooking ware, and dishware. She had towels and washrags so it wasn't as bad as it could be but it was still a bit overwhelming.

While the two beds that they already had could stand to be replaced they would be good for another year or two. So they were going to turn the second living room, as Dean called it but Name insisted it was a loft, into a 'hobby' room, since Dean admitted he could knit and Gabriel enjoyed to crochet to hold it as well as (Name liked to knit/crochet/felt/loom knit/etc. to/preferred hobby other than gaming). They weren't moved in yet, the house was still going through its closing and though it was technically not theirs it was for all intents and purposes it was.

Everyone was more than ready to be there, though everyone loved the apartment in its own way, it was time to move on. The two bedroom apartment was not meant for seven people. During this time they were slowly moving things into the house. While they are also shopping for things, like right now.

“No Michael, a suit every day is not a good idea.” Lucifer rolled his eyes, “if even Castiel can relax his clothing you can.” Castiel looked down and tugged on his own clothing, he had traded in his suit for a pair of jeans and a light blue shirt that was decorated with bees and flowers along with bright yellow letters outlined in black that said 'Save the Bees'. The only thing that remained were his sensible shoes and his beloved trench coat.

“Because I want to dress smart?” Michael asked and that was true, he always searched for the most formal things his vessel had.

“Oh for-how about you just get some nice black trousers and pants and some crisp button up shirts?” Gabriel asked and the two looked at him and that was something that would work.

“That's a good idea of Gabe.” Name smiled and clapped Michael's back, Lucifer had been easy-three pairs of jeans, two black and one denim, and a handful of simple shirts. He had even snuck in a blue halter top shirt in Name's size, it was (favorite color to wear) and had a picture of a robin, underneath it said in (black/favorite color) 'I preen for Satan'.

They had dreams for their home, and it was something that they planned to do so they gathered up even more things that didn't quiet have to do with the rest. They got seeds for the gardening: apple and cherry of course but also (favorite fruit), (favorite pie filling that isn't apple, cherry or favorite fruit), carrots, tomatoes and cucumbers along with herbs.

“What do you think babe?” Dean asked, Gabriel picking (strawberries/pears) to add in since they were his favorite fruit and you pawed through the seeds.

“Well I use parsley, sage, rosemary, and thyme a lot,” she hummed, “and I really like to use (favorite herb) as well.” She added picking up a packet that had a picture of (favorite flower)s.

“What's that Name?” Sam asked looking over her shoulder, using his height to his advantage.

“(Favorite flower) seeds.”

“Do you want to grow some flowers, Name?” Castiel asked and she shrugged putting it back down but it was immediately picked up by Dean.

“Well there is some space in the front of the house,” they knew how much Castiel loved bees and to collect honey and it was great for tea, which Sam, Castiel, Lucifer, (Name if you like tea), and Gabriel all liked tea and honey with tea is a classic. Honey is great for baking a lot of time, and just something that Gabriel loved, more than sugar.

They had already measured out the spot that would be big enough for four bee boxes and Dean had already downloaded blue prints from the internet that he could make. Dean didn't often mention it but he was very good working with his hands, the few times he was able to when he went to school, he loved shop class more than anything.

They would wait until they had moved in to get the boxes made and then get a queen to start their own hive. “This would be good food for the bees,” Castiel mentioned and Dean nodded.

“Yeah babe, food for the bees, and pretty dang pretty to.” He then smirked and leaned over to kiss Name's temple, “no wonder you picked them out.”

They then left the (large store) and headed to the (favorite craft store), the first place they went was to the embroidery section. A few needles, some embroidery floss in different colors, and the wooden rings and the embroidery fabric. “This is a lot of the reason why I love embroidering, other than it is faster and cleaner than painting,” Lucifer chuckled and offered Name a jade tone (favorite color), “look how saturated the color is.” Lucifer put his hand around Michael's waist and smirked, “but I know this one is your favorite,” Lucifer held the deep sunset orange, the color of a sunset that was also the color of Lucifer's wings, laughing as Michael blushed.

When it came to Gabriel it was a bit of a nightmare but it was a hot mess of a nightmare. It could be pretty overwhelming, the different fibers: cotton, wool, silk, acrylic, not to mention the different breeds of not just sheep but lamas, alpacas, buffalo and all other wool producers. That didn't even mention the different weights, which was actually sizes of yarn going from either the thin crochet thread that was as thin as thread for clothing to thicker than your fingers. That wasn't even a mention the different colors. You only got a handful of crochet hooks and a couple knitting needles that Dean could use if he fancied knitting something up really quickly.

What was really needed was the things to hold the yarn, it was even more a problem but that was where the fun went for you. Dean promised to build a open shelf case to put the yarn in so it could be easily seen. “You sure you got that Dean?” Name asked looking at a similar shelf and tapped it to get a better look at it.

“Yeah no problem,” Dean sighed a bit and turned a critical eye to the shelf. “It is technically a two person job but if someone can hold stuff for me I can do it.” Dean promised and Michael then spoke up since entering the yarn part of the craft store.

“I can help,” Michael spoke up and Dean, as well as everyone else minus Lucifer, looked at him shocked.

“Really man?” Dean asked and Castiel was watching like a hawk, though Michael had shown to mean them no harm, to hurt Dean or anyone else in their group would hurt Name and for any of them that was something that went against the very core of them.

“Don't be too shocked there, green eyes,” Lucifer chuckled, “you're looking at the one who taught Wolfgang everything he knew.”

“Wolfgang is the patron saint of woodworkers,” Gabriel explained when Dean and Name were just looking at Lucifer confused.

“Oh, okay than.” Dean agreed and so they moved on to the next thing. It was getting exhausting but they were almost done. It was a good thing that the angels took turns flying them to the house that was mere days away from being theirs, all except Michael and Lucifer's clothing which went back to the apartment.

“You okay Name?” Sam asked as Name exhaled a large sigh.

“Oh yeah, just tiring, I'm so glad that I don't have work tomorrow,” she giggled and Sam nodded kissing her forehead.

“We're almost done Name,” it wasn't Sam who spoke but it was Lucifer, who obviously was close enough to have heard, “but if you want to finish for now and continue on later we can, no one will mind.”

“I'm good for now, as long as you guys are okay.” Name promised and gave him a grin, he gave an answering saucy grin before leaning over to kiss her.

They only needed to go to the music store to get a violin for Michael. “Are you sure about this Name?” Michael asked a bit worried, the prices could go anywhere from a hundred dollars to two thousand. Before he never worried about something as simple as money but now that he was forced to live as a human, one of his mates were human, and see how much he could earn while looking for a job, he hadn't found one yet but Lucifer had just managed to get a job at the local game store.

“It's fine Michael, I've been saving a bit from each paycheck for years to prepare for a house, and Sam, Dean, Cas, and Gabe have been putting their money together to, there is more than enough for you to get a decent violin.” She promised, “don't worry, you saw first hand how fast yarn prices can add up and video games aren't overly expensive but they aren't cheap.” She promised and leaned over to press a quick kiss to his cheek. “Now lets find someone who knows what they're talking about to tell us what a good violin will be.”

After finding an employee, who looked a bit worried to have such a big group but everyone but Dean and Gabriel were pretty quiet, and the two were far from being disruptive, just talking at a normal volume.

“Hey Gabriel, weren't you depicted a lot with music?” Sam asked and Gabriel groaned and nodded, Lucifer reached over to pat the slightly younger archangel's head.

“There, there,” he chuckled and Castiel was the one who answered the humans that looked confused.

“Gabriel did play the horn but from what I remember as a fledgling was that he did not like it.” Castiel explained and Gabriel nodded quickly.

“I hated it, I don't get dad, he had me constantly practice and I don't care for playing music, listening sure but not playing. Then Mike, he loves music but it wasn't part of his duties.” Gabriel shook his head, they were quiet for a bit, Dean was immediately by Castiel's side, offering silent support and it was not just from him they could gain that, from both each other, either as brothers or in the case of Michael and Lucifer lovers, and Sam and Dean, even as a friend from at least one of them as well as Name. After a few moments they turned back to the long line of stringed instruments.

“You know I'm kinda surprised,” Dean spoke as they walked out of the store, Michael holding his brand new violin.

“How?” Sam asked, it was a bit surprising to him that Michael shared a love of music, even if it was different than Dean's. Dean could sing, the few times he sang always struck Sam with how good he was, he always sang to Sam when they were younger and sometimes he would get really drunk, turn on the little portable radio that he had and dance and sing around their hotel room, he stopped that after Sam had used his cellphone to record Dean for blackmail. He rarely did but he could also play guitar, even more that Dean was basically self taught outside of a week long guitar course in music class in middle school.

“That Mike is the one who does music, and a violin.” Dean chuckled and grinned at Lucifer who looked confused at the green eyed hunter before his blue eyes widened and he realized, only a few moments before Dean continued and didn't have time to say anything. “I would think that Luci would be the one who wanted to do music, and a fi-”

“Fiddle,” Lucifer finished the last word for him and groaned, “I hate that song. I hate it.”

“Why?” Sam asked and Lucifer rolled his eyes.

“Why people think I'm constantly after people's souls, I'm not a demon.” He shrugged, “it's not me who decides who goes to hell and who goes anywhere else.” Lucifer glared as if he was waiting for anyone, human or angel, to say something.

“The one thing I always wondered was why did Johnny get a golden fiddle? Wouldn't it be hard to even lift and sound horrible even if you could lift it to play?” Name asked and it had to be something that was funny because Lucifer, Gabriel, Dean and Sam began chuckling while Castiel and Michael were smiling softly at her.

“You're too cute,” Dean kissed her cheek as they climbed into the car. It was a tight fit but worth it; and hell she wouldn't complain about sitting in Lucifer's lap. At first she had been worried, worried that she would squash him but he was an angel, he was immune to gun shots and being stabbed in the heart he could handle a lot of weight in his lap. Of course when she had explained to Dean and Sam why she was hesitant to sit in their lap and not Gabriel and Castiel's...well they had gone the entire weekend holding her in their lap.

And when she got home she ended up snuggled up to Michael, Dean and Gabriel massaging her feet while Lucifer rubbed her shoulder and neck and Sam stroked along her forehead and cheeks. Afterwords she took turns helping to massage all of her paramour's. She and Castiel massaged Dean,he took a while because of everyone in their polyarmours relationship he was the most tense, his knots had knots and he was just one big knot basically, but after that Dean and Name massaged Castiel. It was done the same for everyone, both Gabriel and Sam as well as Lucifer and Michael.

They slept that night, sleeping deeply from the constant day of shopping. The next few days they did a few more things, nothing like an all day shopping excursion. One day they went bed shopping for beds, Dean had a love of memory foam and when she laid down on one Name had to agree so they ended up buying four beds, three queen size beds and one king sized bed, the king would go in the master bedroom while the three queen sized beds would go into the other bedrooms. One day they took all the things they had bought on their shopping spree, minus the clothing for Michael and Lucifer, and organized it. Another day they moved the dresser, chest of drawers, and night stands from the guest bedroom to the bedroom to the end of the hall, that one would be Sam and Gabriel's room, Gabriel loved the furniture there. Another day Michael and Lucifer picked black matching bedside tables, with drawers, and chest of drawers and dresser that had glass on each drawer, Castiel and Dean picked a nearly red wood colored no nonsense set of dresser, chest of drawers and nightstands. Another day they moved the bookcases to the new home, the next they brought the boxes and boxes of books. The last thing they brought over before the house was completely theirs was to bring over the technology; the television, computer, laptop, (gaming system), (hand held gaming system) and her collection of video games.

By the time the home was closed on Michael also got a job, one at the bookstore that really suited him well, which is where Name learned that he could make a mean fancy cup of (tea/coffee). They only hand a handful of things that needed to be packed up, and they had a week before the lease was let go.

“Are you ready, sweet cheeks?” Gabriel asked nudging Name's face up, she was snuggled between the two, Sam spooning her and Gabriel holding both his lovers to his chest.

“It is a big step,” Name allowed leaning back into Sam's chest, “but I'm excited for it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this chapter, I kind of rushed past a lot of the chapter but I didn't think you would want to go on a long winded shopping spree of what they were buying. This chapter is already longer than most that I've written for this story, so I hope you've enjoyed this chapter.


	19. Panic Attack

Name hummed as she picked up another plate, she pulled the newspaper off it before having it join its brothers in the cupboard. After this she had to put the clothing away, the men were moving her bed and the guest bedroom bed in, they would be getting new mattresses in the next month or two probably. She had already put away the kitchen gadgets she had accumulated and the pots and pans, after the dishes she still had to put away the silverware and cooking utensils. There was still movement because they would be carrying in the living room furniture and the last few boxes that they had to do.

She would force them to sit down and rest afterwords, probably make them some tea or coffee and they relax, she'd worry about putting the clothing of all of them away. It was the least she could do for them. The least she could do for not being good enough. Name gasped but that was all she could do before her mind was swirling.

You don't deserve them.  
They are all amazing; the literal Chosen Ones and archangels.  
What could you offer to them?  
What accomplishments could you offer?  
Why did you get a connection to all six of them?  
Who were you?  
You knew the kind of women Dean, Sam, Gabriel and even Castiel and Lucifer were attracted to. It wasn't too far off to think that Michael liked that kind of woman to. The kind of woman you were far from being.

Name didn't know what was going on, her heart was beating hard and she was breathing hard. It felt like she was having a heart attack which just added fear to the swirling emotions. A cold sweat broke out across her (skin tone) forehead, her bare feet and the palms of her shaking hands.

Her mind turned after a few moments to her paramours but she didn't know where they were. She couldn't think straight to do the process of elimination to realize that the couch, love seat, coffee table, side tables and two easy chairs were in the living room. That because of that they had to be upstairs putting the dressers, chest of drawers, bed frames, headboards, amour, mirror and mattresses into the master bedroom and the last bedroom at the end of the hall upstairs. Even if she had remembered that they were upstairs or thought through it she couldn't call for them. She couldn't even really speak, just letting out gasping breath.

She didn't know what was happening.

“Huh where is Na-oh father! Name!” Michael screamed running to the hunched figure in the kitchen. When had she hunched down? She was pulled into his arms and held tightly to his chest and he carried her bridal style to the living room. Everyone had heard Michael's scream and though Dean and Sam's human ears couldn't make out exactly what was said, only a scream; they would have come running from the yell just from their training but seeing the angels running as well had them moving even faster.

“What the hell?” Lucifer gasps at what he sees, Michael sitting on the couch with Name in his arms; that normally wouldn't be something to even get a second glance, but the fact that she was in the fetal position and shaking slightly.

“I came into the kitchen and she was practically on the floor,” Michael said explained bouncing one leg slightly doing his best to calm her down. By then the others were there and all looked shocked, but it was Dean and Sam who stepped up, they went around Lucifer and sat on either side of Michael, Sam at her head and Dean at her feet.

Sam began to stroke her (hair length) tresses and hummed slightly, shuffling to be able to rest Name's head on his shoulder so that she could both hear but also feel the vibrations of his humming. Dean reached foreword to take her hand, tugging slightly but he didn't continue as she didn't allow her arm to be pulled.

“Wh...Dean?” She whispered as she finally could make sense of the man she was seeing. She knew it was Dean, knew she loved him, but her mind was in a mess. She couldn't think.

“Hey there babe,” he gave her a warm smile, by now Lucifer, Gabriel and Castiel came up to hover, watching over her but not going too close to give her space to breathe. “Can you do something for me? Can you tell me five things you can see?”

“What?” She whispered but she could never say no to them. “Uh...you...” her (eye color) eyes roved around to see other things, “black hair...Michael's hair,” she corrected herself. “The bee mug,” that was Castiel's cup that she had dug out for him to have his tea with, “the apple coasters and (hand held game).”

“Good, very good Name.” Dean grinned at her such a warm one, like she had given him the moon. “Now can you tell me 4 things you can hear?”

“Uh...Sam humming, Cas is moving a lot...the air conditioning and I think its a bird outside?” She answered and he nodded and gave her a bright smile, pulling her hand to him, this time she let him and he held her hand like she was made of fine, delicate, precious glass.

“Good, now how about three things you can touch?”

“Your hand, my (shirt/dress), and Michael's jacket.” Dean answered her by pressing a soft kiss to her fingertips.

“Two things you can smell.”

“Flowers,” that was the little bit of the herbal tea Castiel had been drinking, “parchment,” and that was Sam.

“One thing that you can taste?”

“(Favorite coffee/Favorite tea).”

“Feel better?” Dean asked and she blinked, realizing that somehow during all of that she had come to relax and feel better.

“Yes, how did you do that?” Dean shrugged and just smiled, everyone relaxing, before she could really think about anything she was pulled into Gabriel's arms. Sam moved to sit on the arm of the couch and Gabriel took his space and held her. “Wh-”

“We were so worried sweet cheeks.” Gabriel whispered kissing Name's forehead. After a while Lucifer tugged her from Gabriel into his own arms, Sam and Gabriel moved to the love seat and Dean and Michael each to the easy chairs. After a bit of being held by Lucifer, him stroking her (curly/wavy/straight) hair and along her soft curves, Castiel stood from the couch and picked Name up into a bridal style. He carried her upstairs, not bothering to say anything as first Dean, then Sam and Gabriel and finally Lucifer and lastly Michael stood to follow Castiel who was carrying their Name.

Name was wondering to, as much as she could; she was so relaxed and almost boneless from everything that she couldn't even really wonder about where Castiel was taking her. She trusted him. He carried her to the master bedroom, setting her down onto the middle of the California King bed and crawled into the bed beside her. He didn't have to say anything for the others to join him, cuddling into her to. It took a few tries, some starts and stops, so that every single one of them could be cuddled against both of their lovers, for Dean to be cuddling against Castiel and Name as well as everyone else but when they managed it, it was well worth it.

Name allowed her (eye color) orbs blink sleepily closed and allowed herself to be carried off into a peaceful dream surrounded by love and acceptance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this chapter and I hope I did anxiety attacks justice.


	20. After Care

Name was the first to wake up, Dean and Sam were sleeping peacefully and all of the angels were in a deep meditation except for Castiel. One of Castiel's favorite thing to do was to watch over Dean and since their relationship grew, Name as well. “Name?” He questioned and that was enough to snap through Gabriel, Michael and Lucifer.

“Beloved?” Michael questioned placing one hand to cup her (skin tone) cheek.

“Everything's okay Mike, thank you.” She leaned over to press a chaste kiss.

“Name-” Lucifer started but she shook her head.

“Lucifer, please, thank you so much for all of you being there for me but I'm fine now. It was...it was just a bad day.” She assured and gave him a smile, “really I'm good. Thank you so much, I love you.” She smiled and he sighed and gave her the smile that was a rare sight to anyone except her and Michael; a gentle smile.

“I love you to, beautiful.” He watched her leave and sighed. With her gone the others moved around, Castiel moved Dean, molding himself to Dean's back. Dean hummed a soft happy sound going even more relaxed. But he was a light sleeper and the movement, as obvious it was that he was relaxed into Castiel's hold he still woke up.

“Hn? Name? Cas?” Sleep slurred the groggy man's speech.

“Shh Dean, everything's alright.” Castiel hushed him tracing along Dean's torso. Sam was a much heavier sleeper so only managed to groan and Gabriel, though he could have moved Sam he didn't want to jostle the slumbering moose. Gabriel turned to push his back against Sam's chest, relaxing in Sam's arms. He couldn't get to Sam's back since the space between Sam's back and Dean's front was not enough room for Gabriel.

Lucifer and Michael chuckled and each ruffled their younger brother's head, Lucifer ruffled Gabriel's and Michael ruffled Castiel's. “Luce?” Gabriel's hand shot out and grabbed Lucifer's hand. The second oldest turned to his younger brother who gave him a small smile. “I forgive you, you know, for it. We were at war.” He said and Lucifer took a deep breath before squeezed his hand back.

“Thank you Gabe.” Gabriel hummed and pulled Sam's hand to his lips to kiss his palm, happily nuzzling into Sam. The angels enjoyed cuddling into their sleeping hunters while Michael and Lucifer went to their own room, they could hear light banging in the kitchen that Name was doing something but she had made it obvious she wanted a little bit of time to herself so they'd leave her be and jjust listen for any possible dangers for her. Lucifer happily sat on Michael's lap, Michael was a bookworm but all that time he had been trapped he hadn't been able to catch up to the newest books. So he was steadily working his way through Name's library, reading more than just the books written by prophets. He was currently reading (fictional book you've read already), Lucifer sat in Michael's lap playing (game) on (hand held gaming system).

Downstairs in the kitchen Name was busy finding all of the newly put away ingredients. She felt so much better, not really knowing what had caused her freak out, not truly, but trusted that even if that happened again that they would be there for her. However that didn't mean that she couldn't do something to show her appreciation.

They were all different, Gabriel loved candy, Sam liked cake even if he didn't really talk about it much, Dean loved pie-everyone knew that-Michael might claim he didn't like sweets but she had noticed he would often eat chocolate even if he pretended he didn't, Lucifer made it no secret that devil's food cake and angel food cake was a love of his even if it was mostly-if not fully-because of the names. Castiel was the hardest, he didn't really have a favorite other than pudding, Dean often teased him that between loving peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, hamburgers and pudding he was like a kid with a packed lunch.

So she decided instead she would make cupcakes, everyone loved cupcakes, especially since there was already candy and chocolate in the house and Dean had gone to Name's favorite bakery and had bought five pies-apple, cherry, blueberry, pumpkin and pecan-to celebrate them moving in and was in the refrigerator. So cupcakes it was.

She got to work to make a chocolate cake recipe, they were still in the oven when Dean and Sam had woken up so they and their angels came downstairs followed closely by Michael and Lucifer.

“What are you up to, babe?” Dean asked Name who was busy washing up the dishes.

“Just something for you guys,” she hummed and before they could say anything, probably that they did it because they loved her or something similar. She appreciated it but she still wanted to do something. “I just wanted to do this,” she smiled and clicked her tongue, “what do you guys want for breakfast...” she looked at the clock on the oven and chuckled, “I guess it is brunch.”

“How about I make some grilled cheese?” Dean offered and smiled at Name, “why don't you go relax baby?”

“But-” 

“Don't worry, I think I can pull whatever in the over out, or if you want to be just you, I can call you over when it's done.” Dean promised and Gabriel took her hand pulling her over and she sighed and smiled a bit, her eyes going soft as she followed him to the living room. He grinned and grabbed a controller handing it to her.

“Ready to get the floor wiped with your face on (favorite multiplayer game that isn't a racing game), Name?” He questioned and the (skin tone) girl smirked.

“Oh, you are on Gabe!” She grinned and began playing against Gabriel.

The others all smiled to see her playing and laughing as she got point after point over Gabriel. They were really worried about her after that panic attack she had, if that was what it was, or if, like she said, was just overwhelmed and all the changes she had gone though-despite being good things-came on her at once. Now though she was laughing as she beat Gabriel thoroughly and he handed it over to Michael who for the first time looked truly scared.

“Don't worry honey, I'll take it easy on you.” She said it and was smiling which should have calmed him at the technology that he still didn't understand nor trust but the tone of her voice and the evil laugh that he was going to lose, and Lucifer, the loving angel that he was, would mock him for it.

Gabriel knew that Name was going to win, she was always tinkering around with technology and though he enjoyed the technology that humanity had made, watching as it went from a hearth and bathtub to air conditioning, refrigerators, freezers, computers and television. Still he never really cared for video games, he'd sometimes hang out at an arcade making trouble and playing but they were not something that he really wanted to do. They were only a small distraction, one that he would not go back to that often. So yes, even with his superior reflexes, Name had the edge on him.

What he wasn't expecting was for Lucifer to so soundly beat him as well. Name and Lucifer were neck-in-neck, each beating the others every now and then. Castiel was new to it and it took him several rounds before he could but he did pretty well for himself. Sam grew up with books, TV, and arcade games being his only entertainment and having a brother like Dean he became proficient in video games.

When the oven went off Name passed her controller over to Michael. Michael was horrible when it came to video games. While Lucifer, Name and Dean were all amazing at video games, Gabriel, Sam and Castiel were all proficient in it but Michael? Michael couldn't win a match to save his life.

“Babe?” Dean questioned finishing up the grilled cheese, “I can get it.”

“Don't worry Dean,” she began grabbing plates, allowing them to be dished up and she smiled, “perfect timing because this way they can cool off by the time I'm done.” She giggled happily and began moving to give the sandwiches to everyone, turning the game to a movie, it was Castiel's turn to pick and he picked a nature documentary.

So together they watched the documentary, The Real Guinea Pig and once she was done Name got up. “Name?” Sam asked worried and she grinned at him.

“I've got baking to do. I can still watch from the kitchen.” She promised and went to the kitchen where she started by putting raspberries and sugar in a pot. Once she had cooked it down she moved it to a bowl to cool and began on the lemon frosting.

She was just finishing up when she heard someone coming in, “oh Sam?” Sam looked a bit uncomfortable, which was worrying, it was his concerned face. “Is everything okay? If you wanted a drink or something you could just tell me,” she knew that was probably not what he wanted to say but she would rather pretend.

“Oh, no Name.” Sam rubbed the back of his neck and glanced over to the living room where the movie was still playing. Everyone appeared to be wrapped up in it, Castiel was sitting in Dean's lap, beside him Lucifer and Michael were cuddled up together and Gabriel was watching the movie as if in a trance. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay, like really?” He asked and she sighed relaxing immediately.

“Yeah, I'm okay Sam.” She promised, “I think everything just hit me all at once but I'm better.” She then gave a big grin, “and don't think that I'm not going to kick your ass with (favorite racing game) later.” He gave a chuckle and smiled opening the fridge to pull out a bottle of water anyway before heading back.

She focused on the cupcakes again making sure that they were completely cool before she cut out the middle of the cupcakes and put the also cool raspberry compote in the hole and put some frosting in a piping bag and piped the frosting on. Smiling she grinned looking at the cupcakes and how pretty they looked. They weren't something that would be the spotlight at a bakery but she knew that they would be delicious. She took the cut outs of the cupcakes and leftover frosting and mixed it before putting it in the fridge to chill. This would make great cake pops.

Picking up the platter of cupcakes she came into the living room and grinned. Gabriel was the first one to see the cupcakes and grinned. “Oh sweet cheeks! What's that?” He asked and took a cupcake that she offered, Sam did as well, he didn't have much of a sweet tooth but enjoyed cupcakes because they were small enough that it wasn't too much, he never understood how Dean could eat an entire pie himself and still be hungry. Dean was more than happy to take the cupcake, Castiel hesitated but took one as well.

“Lemon and...is that raspberry?” Dean asked and you blinked when he did that, you were shocked.

“Sensitive nose there Dean, but yeah. It has a raspberry filling.” Dean licked his lips and hungrily looked at the cupcake.

“Smells delicious, babe.”

Michael took one, you had a feeling it was more to be polite than actually wanting one but still he took it and the look on his face when he took a bite spoke volumes. Lucifer was happy to try it and though he normally enjoyed more decadent desserts, dark chocolate and berries but he enjoyed the bright and almost cheery dessert.

And finally you got to taste the fruits of your labor. And when there was some frosting on your lip and Michael kissed it away...well...that was good to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I took a while to write this but I hope you guys enjoy it. And actually it matches perfectly with this entire chapter, you guys make sure that you take time to care of yourself. Is it between the times of 10pm to 5 am? Go to sleep. If not, have you drank water? Have you eaten? Have you taken time to stretch in the last two hours? Do that.


	21. Therapy

They were not surprised that the cupcakes were so good, Name (loved to bake/didn't particularly like cooking but why bother if you aren't going to do it right) and so they knew when she baked it was no joke. None of them were particular fans of cupcakes, not that they disliked cupcakes but they all either had different sweets as their favorites or weren't much into sweets.

The lemon-raspberry flavor profile gave a slight tang and was delicious. “Damn babe, you went fancy huh?” Dean teased leaning over to plant a icing-sweet kiss on her lips. 

“Well the raspberries were going to go bad pretty soon. A few days tops.” She said simply and smiled, “that banana bread that Mike likes so much I only learned because I had some bananas that were a day or two from going bad.” She explained and leaned over to press a kiss to Lucifer's temple.

“So you want to talk about it Name?” Sam questioned, he was sitting between her legs, she loved to play with his hair while he sat like this. She knew he wouldn't force her to talk, none of them would, but really she had nothing to say.

“I don't know, I think everything just hit me all at once.” She played with her fingers and having such love surrounding her kept her calm. “It's all good emotions, I feel fully accepted and not just love but friendship,” she smiled brightly at them and sighed. “It wasn't bad emotions but...”

“Even good emotions can be an avalanche,” Michael said and it was exactly that and she nodded.

“Yes, just like that.” She sighed but smiled as she felt a light squeeze on her calf, it was a silent request from Sam to play with his hair. “I think that the leftover cake to make cake pops might be ready for shaping them.” She smiled and they chuckled and nodded and the men followed her, it was a messy process to roll the mixture of lemon cake and lemon icing into appropriately sized balls, dip the stick into the candy melt and put the stick into the right amount of the ball-too far and it will fall apart, too little and the ball will fall right off. Thankfully you had a candy melter and you had thrown strawberry candy melts into there and it kept it the right temperature and easy to move it to either melt or keep the candy melted.

There were a fair bit of cake pops that fell off and considering this was only from the leftover cake and icing there weren't many to begin with. Name could have done them all by herself with a lot less hassle, faster and more cake pops making it into the fridge; more than three at least. They all loved the freckled lemonade cake pops so you all promised to make them again, this time with the entire cake, it would be fun.

“Okay you guys played therapist with me, my turn.” She grinned and they groaned, “I can make tea for our group therapy if you'd like.” She offered it and though several of them wanted to make a comeback but they understood, she had a need to take care of those who she loved.

“Really and what about?” Dean asked and wrapped an arm around Castiel.

“Maybe Michael and Lucifer.” Both of the archangels froze up not thinking for any reason that she would point them out from the get-go.

“What? Why?” Michael asked and Name rolled her eyes, to her it was so obvious why she would single out those two. She didn't even know if they were pretending to not get it but were really that clueless.

“Michael you and Luci spent I don't even know how many years fighting. Sexual tension or not a-”

“Oh my dad!” Gabriel screwed his eyes shut and Name just looked at him and chuckled a bit.

“Gabe, sweetheart, you're in a polyamoures relationship with them in there.” Sam pointed out and Gabriel shook his head.

“No, I'm in a polyamoures relationship with you and Name, there are other people she's involved with to.” Gabriel shook his head, “do you really want to think about you and Dean-o doing the same?” Sam turned slightly green tint before agreeing.

“Good point.” Far from being insulted or angry Name just giggled, they did have a point, especially for the Winchester brothers since they viewed family differnetly and 'brother' meant more to them then any of the angels.

“Okay, okay, but still. I could so see little fledgling Gabriel having a crush on Luci.” Lucifer let out several chuckles as Castiel just looked between the two blondes as if he was trying to figure out if what Name had said was true.

“Why do you say that babe?” Dean was the one who questioned. Her answer was simple, stated as a fact.

“Well, everyone loves a bad boy.” Dean laughed. Michael just groaned placing his head on the arm rest of the couch he was sitting in with Name in between Lucifer and himself. Gabriel let out a big belly laugh. Sam shook his head but did look at everyone with soft, gentle hazel eyes, Lucifer was just smirking and leering at his two lovers.

“Does that mean Dean and you would perf-” Castiel started and the older hunter and Name were immediately speaking, speaking at the same time.

“Baby don't be ridiculous, we love you the way you are.”

“Cas, Dean is the bad boy.” Needless to say, what Name said sent everyone else, except Dean and Castiel, into laughter again. Dean just looked at Name as if shocked that she would say that but Castiel just seemed to look at her as if considering what she said before nodding sagely. This made Gabriel, Sam, Lucifer and Michael to laugh harder.

“Oh, I haven't laughed that hard in eons.” Michael breathed lying back slightly when he and everyone else had calmed down.

“Eons?” Dean asked and Michael shrugged, nodding as well, outside of the stresses of hunting Dean and Michael had grown closer, they were good friends and had an almost cousin or brotherly relationship, both being similar kinds of older brothers, dedicated to their younger sibling.

“Yes. Not since before Lucifer jumped.”

“You make it sound like I had a choice.” Lucifer mentioned and shrugged, “I always loved you, but you refused to listen.” Lucifer shook his head, “I tried everything to show you that you were going too far, becoming tyrannical, poisoning Raphael.” Lucifer sighed and picked up Name's hand, playing with her fingers.

“I couldn't Lucifer! We had a du-”

“Ah, ah,” Name cut Michael off, “deep breathes my love, no yelling. You two are going to talk not fight.” She said simply and Michael looked at her with dark blue, nearly black, eyes. Anyone else he would blow up but the warmth in her (dark/deep/light) (eye color) eyes he found himself deflating. He took a deep breath before meeting Lucifer's light blue eyes.

“I couldn't Lucifer, I was the oldest and it was up to me to make sure everyone was safe and taken care of. We had to be safe from the demons.” Lucifer frowned as he heard Michael's side for the first time and was able to listen since it wasn't screamed at him. Before anyone could say anything Name continued on.

“Yes, good. Now Luci, your turn.” Name smiled sweetly at them and Lucifer shrugged.

“Michael, you were just getting very authoritarian. You were making choices by just logic, but not ever really looking at all of it.” Lucifer explained, “and when I tried to talk to you, you didn't listen.”

Name smiled glad to see that the two of them were talking it out. They loved each other, it was obvious, but there was always an underling tension. Now it was working through it.

“Don't even think of going anywhere Dean, you're next.” She smirked and between Castiel and Sam who loved him, just very differently, as well as Gabriel who thought that it was hilarious, Dean was not going anywhere.

Name for now focused on Michael and Lucifer, taking each of their wrists moving them to hold each others hands. “Now Michael, talk; how do you feel about what Lucifer said?” She smiled, this would probably be a long day but it would be worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made cake balls, they are always a crowd pleaser but the problem is no matter what I do there are always a handful that just don't come out right, and I don't even make the pretty kind. Still it is fun and they are delicious, get a handful of friends and you'll have a real party.


	22. Dean's Date

Dean was pouring over the pilfered laptop from Sam, who had even been able to buy a customized sticker that he had put on the laptop, it was simple big black block lettering on white background that said 'Stay Away This Means YOU Dean' of course Dean ignored it.

“Hey Dean, what are you up to?” You asked coming in and smirked seeing the slice of Very Berry Cheery Pie that you had made with Dean and Gabriel and a cup of coffee.

“Hey sweetheart, I'm just looking something up.” He answered taking a bite of the pie.

“With Sam's laptop?” You questioned starting up the (coffee maker/tea kettle), “you know you could just use mine?”

“That's not as fun.” He smirked and you rolled your eyes getting your own piece of the pie.

“So what exactly are you looking up?”

“Date ideas.” He glanced up with that smirk of his and you rolled your (eye color) eyes.

“Oooh~ the great Dean Winchester looking up date ideas?” You giggled a bit and he rolled his eyes and reached over with his own fork to take a piece of your pie.

“Very funny, you'll be happeir when I find what I'm looking for.” He said and grinned, “which I did find.”

“Oh?”

“No way am I revealing my secrets.” He laughed and you rolled your eyes and smirked, did he forget what you did for a living? Your entire job revolved around using and fixing technology? Did he honestly think that you couldn't find out what he had looked up if you wanted to? Even if he erased the history it wasn't like you hadn't had to get history that had been erased before, so other then doing a factory reset it would be extremly easy to get. 

You wouldn't though.

Dean obviously was excited about whatever he planned and you would let him have his suprirses. “But...” he trialed off getting yoru attention from sipping your (coffee/tea) looking over at him and noticed he had a mishievious smirk. “I don't mind telling you what I'm planning for Cas, as long as you keep it a secret.” He winked, “don't tell anyone else; Sam will tell Gabe and Gabe has way too big of a mouth.”

“Okay fair enough.” You agreed and Dean looked at you, scrutinized you, like he was trying to decide if he believed you before nodding seeming to agree.

“Okay well I'm going to take Cas to a bee farm.” You could feel the grin spreading over your face, that was just too perfect.

“Cas will love that.”

“That's the plan, but as far as what I'm planning for you, you'll just have to wait sweet cheeks.” He winked and you giggled standing to kiss his temple before heading to rinse your dishes. “And don't tell Cas.”

“Don't tell me what, Dean?” You both jumped as suddenly Castiel was there.

“Damnit Cas! Put a bell aroudn your neck!”

“Why would I put a bell on my neck?” Castiel asked confused and you giggled.

“It's a saying Cas, you walk way too quiet. Scared me half to death.” You explained but it may have been the wrong thing to say because he was then looking at you very seriously.

“Your health is optimal, I have not seen any changes.” He said nodding, he-as well as all of his brothers-had a habit of watching over Sam, Dean and yourself. You were all human and very fragile when compared to them. While they all loved you, which was shocking but you've come to accept it, and Castiel loved Dean and Gabriel loved Sam, the others had a very brotherly protectiveness over the Winchester brothers. So of course all three of you were often on the receiving end of angelic healing.

“Figure of speech Cas,” Dean said closing the laptop.

“Very well, but what is it you don't wish for me to know?”

“It's a surprise honey, trust me you'll like it better as a surprise.” You explained and he seemed to consider it before agreeing to it and you went to make him a cup of green tea, he loved it with honey and often claimed you made it best, Dean could make his coffee exactly how Castiel liked it but you made the best tea.

\- - - - -

“Movie?” You hummed seeing where Dean had driven you and he chuckled a bit. “Not that I'm against a movie, sounds nice but why the big secret?”

“This isn't just any movie sweetheart.” Dean smirked and gave you a wink as you both cralwed out of the car.

“Oh?”

“Yep, come on.” Dean put his arm around your shoulder and led you into the movie theater, “so what are you thinking you want for a snack? Popcorn?” He asked and you shrugged, he looked at you and knew you wouldn't ask and leaned over to kiss your tmeple. “Right, (favioret candy).”

“Hey man, two tickets to the classical special, a large cup of (favioret soda), a large tub of popcorn, and (2 boxes of snow caps/a box of snow caps and (favioret candy)).” Dean ordered paying the man and lead you to the movie and you chuckled as you carried the cup of (favioret soda) and a box of (favioret candy) while Dean carried the large tub of popcorn and a box of snowcaps.

Once you were comftorably settled with the arm rest between you two was raised so that while he was laying back and you relaxed against his chest using it as a pillow and one hand set over your hip. On the arm rest beside you was the popcorn and beside Dean was the drink. “So you going to tell me what movie exactly we are seeing?” You asked, the advertisments were still going on but so far there wasn't that many peopole around, it was a week night so it probably wouoldn't.

“Impatient, aren't you babe?” He teased and you groaned, which had him answering by kissing your forehead. “Don't worry so much Name, you'll find out in a few minutes.” You hummed in agreement, really there wasn't much that could happen.

When you did see you couldn't help but giggle, “Indiana Jones?”

“It's a classic.”

“And the fact that he has a whip?” Dean started chocking on his drink of the soda and you pounded his back worried for him and he held his throat and with the light from the screen you could see him looking at you with wide eyes causing you to giggle.

“Name!”

“Well, am I wrong?” You flirted winking and he looked shcoked for a moment before smirking and chuckled.

“Well I did have a few times I imagined Harrison Ford using it on me~” he teased and you giggled a bit. You gave him a quick peck before settling in to watch the movie; you kept quiet how happy you were that he admitted it so easily, you knew there was plenty of time in his life he had been beaten to the point he would never admit that he liked men just as well as women.

Fuck John Winchester. If the angels didn't destroy him first you would if you ever got half a chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some fluff for you guys, as well as some loving bisexual Dean Winchester.


End file.
